Dragon Prophecy
by lavawings
Summary: Natsu & Lucy are married & Lucy is giving birth. Meanwhile Draco & Tatus are w/ Igneel explaining a prophecy. What's this prophecy? Why is Igneel involved? Are Natsu & Lucy in the prophecy? How is Zeref in this? Found out in: Dragon Prophecy. Please review. This is the sequel for Memories of Love, Gone so read it 1st. Nalu.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning of Something New

Chapter 1:

The Beginning of Something New

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 7 and 1/2 months after the wedding*

I been getting annoying stinging sensation in my neck for the past seven or eight hours and only one thought was, 'Please tell me everything is all right and that Lucy is okay.' I walked into the guild and started looking for my blond wife when Gajeel grabbed the back of my waist and pulled me out of the guild. "What the hell, Gajeel," I yelled as I tried the get away.

"Your wife is labor and my girlfriend told me to get you there when you got back," Gajeel replied while he dragged me away, "So thats what I'm doing."

"Lucy… is… have… my baby," I said and I became stunned and let Gajeel drag me away. 'My child is on its way,' I thought as Gajeel kept dragging me around.

**Lucy Pov.:**

"Levy, I need Natsu," I said as I go through another contraction and tears rolled my cheeks.

"And I'm sure he is on his way," Levy replied as the contraction finished up. When the pain stopped, I relaxed my muscles.

"Lucy, you're doing a great," I heard Wendy as I panted and tried to catch my breath.

"I just wish Natsu would hurry up on his mission and get his ass here," I said to myself aloud, "Why didn't master send Gajeel, Erza, or-HELL-even Gray?"

"Because he suppose to be here today," Levy replied and I sighed as I felt another contraction coming.

"Guess whose here," I heard a familiar iron slayer say as he open the door and walked in with my beloved husband. Natsu stood in the door way and he looked sad, in pain, but also happy and confused.

"Natsu if you don't get your ass over here then I will have Erza beat to pulp then I will kick your ass once I'm giving the word from the doctors that I'm allowed to move," I yelled as I pushed through the pain.

Natsu zipped over and I grabbed his hand squeezed it to death as tears rolled down my face. "Lucy, I'm sorry," Natsu said as I got through a contraction then I leaned against him.

"Natsu, this not the best time for apologies," I told him as I panted, "Save it for later. For right now, words of encouragement, hand holding, and a cold rag is what I need."

"Okay, Lucy, I'm here for you," Natsu whispered and then I felt a cold rage on my forehead. Then I felt another contraction, I screamed and squeezed Natsu hand to death.

"Lucy, I'm think, you're in the second stage," Wendy said after I finished the contraction.

"All good, I've thats suppose to be easier," I replied as they move me to another room.

*TIME SKIP 20 minutes later*

I see the head," Wendy said and I felt the urge to push, "Don't push, I know you want too but don't. Pant, scream, or squeeze his hand to death but DO NOT PUSH." I pant and squeeze Natsu's hand to death as the pain below is unbearable and burning. I closed my eyes and focused at the task at hand which is to give birth to my and Natsu's son or daughter.

"Just hold on Luce," Natsu whispered into my ear and I nodded.

**Third Person Pov.:**

Meanwhile in the mountains, Draco and Tatus were outside a cave waiting for someone to say it was ok to go in. "Well, boys, I can't wait all day," a strong male voice said, "Get in here and tell me whats happen with Natsu."

Draco and Tatus pulled down there hoods, Draco the taller of two had light blond smooth flat short hair, light peach skin, and pure blue eyes. Tatus the shorter of the two had blue buzz cut spikily hair, light tan skin, and light brown almost gold eyes. "Igneel, your son has married a spirit summoning wizard just as the seer dragon said he would," Draco said, "We hanged around the two for a while and the summoning wizard named Lucy is his mate and she is with child and is probably giving birth to the child as we speak."

"My mother, Shannon the star and seer dragon, said that the child will be a dragon slayer and in eight years time the dragneel family face Zeref and will either destroy him or lose their life to him," Tatus said, "If they lose their life, the world as we know it will no longer be and Zeref will start a new but if they are victorious then everyone will be saved and Zeref will fall."

Igneel moved around in his cave as found he this information worrisome knowing that the fate the fate of this world rested on his reckless son's shoulders was just nerve racking. "Tatus, what does your mother want to do about," Igneel asked.

"Mother said for them to have a chance of victory that you, Igneel, should train more with Natsu and his child," Tatus said, "She also said the summoning wizard should train and she said to insure that neither one dies because they are too far apart, she will moving into cave close to here."

"Igneel, what is going on," Kishiko asked as she woke up. Draco and Tatus looked in aw as a beautiful blue scaled with silver eyes looked at them.

"Kishiko, my son Natsu and his family maybe coming to see us real soon," Igneel replied.

"I heard that my little girl met her step brother and joined his guild is that true," Kishiko asked as she looked at the two boys.

"Yes, Emiko is with Natsu," Draco replied.

"Good, I didn't like that she was in a dark guild," Kishiko responded.

"My mother also said that since Emiko is part of the family, she will also be coming with Natsu, his mate, and his child," Tatus said and Kishiko smiled.

"Igneel, we get to see out kids," Kishiko cheered with happiness, "I didn't like leaving Emiko like I did."

"I didn't like leaving Natsu but all of us dragons didn't have a choice," Igneel replied as he thinks back to when he left Natsu.

"I know," Kishiko said, "That why Draco and Tatus are here."

"My mother has completed the dragon prophecy," Tatus said, " She said, 'The dragon slayers will face the dark dragon and the fire dragon slayer and his mate and child will face Zeref head on. If the dragon slayers and their family fail, all will be lost. If the dragon slayers and their family success then Zeref and his dragon will fall.' My mother calls it the Dragon Prophecy of Zeref."

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

So there you have chapter, pretty good if I do say so myself. Alright time to get do business, I need your help. I can't decide which gender the baby should, I have names for both but I can pick so I set up a poll that you all can vote on, it's on my profile. I'll have it open for at least one day so go vote. Thanks for reading!  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	2. Chapter 2: The Nalu Child

Chapter 2:

The Nalu Child

**Third Person Pov.:**

"Anyways," Draco said he and Tatus sat down on a rock, "Shannon, said that she will moving in next in two-three years and she wants us to stay here till then."

"I heard that Shannon lost her mate, Edom," Kishiko said.

"Yes, my father past away 10 months ago," Draco replied with a sad-longing look in his eyes as he stared down at the ground.

"Draco," Tatus whispered as he placed his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss Draco," Igneel said as Draco let a tear pass his eyes lids.

"It was some what peaceful," Draco spoke as look as the earth below his feet, "During his last day, he gave me the last of his magic. He also said to tell Igneel that he will miss his best friend and he that he wished that he had the chance to meet Natsu."

"How did Shannon take it," Kishiko asked as she watched the boys.

"My mother cried for seven days and seven nights," Tatus replied, "But she knew that he lived a long happy for 2,050 year-old dragon. After that week, she sent Draco and I to find Natsu and look after him until he had a human wedding with his mate and to come back to her. When we came back, she told us abut her prophecy then to find you and to ask every question you asked if we had an answer. So here we are."

"Did Shannon say how long I have to wait to see Emiko, Natsu, his mate, and his child," Igneel asked and the boys stared looked at Igneel then at each other.

After a moment, Tatus and Draco nodded and looked at Igneel as Draco said, "Shannon said that the moment she moved in next door, she would send us to go get them."

"Well, thats going to a long wait," Igneel said grumpily as he watched the sun start to set.

"Igneel, I'm sure it will well worth the wait," Kishiko replied as she saw the sun setting and the boys still outside, "Why are you boys still outside. You should come in and get some dinner and sleep."

"Yes, ma'am," Draco and Tatus said and they walked into the cave.

**Natsu Pov.:**

I felt the stinging sensation in my neck slowly loosen as Lucy finished pushing and the body of our child is out at last and the baby began to cry. Wendy and the other doctor quickly pick up the child and wrapped in a towel and check on it. Once they finish the little check up, Wendy brings the baby over to us and Lucy opens her arms so she can hold our child. "It's a girl," Wendy said as she gave Lucy our bay girl and Lucy smiles as she looks at the child.

The doctor stepped and asked, "So what is girl's name?"

I looked at Lucy and we smiled as she said, "Nuria Dragneel."

(Author's note: Nuria is pronunciation as it spelt not the spanish pronunciation. It sounds prettier that way at least to me it does. All though, Nuria is a spanish female name that means fire.)

"Nuria, that a beautiful name," the doctor said and I smiled and nodded in agreement. After that, that doctor left the room and it was quiet expect for Nuria breast feeding.

**Third Person Pov.:**

Wendy got to the waiting room where Levy, Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Juvia, and Emiko were waiting. "So whats the news," Emiko asked with excitement, "Do I have niece or nephew?"

"Its a girl," Wendy replied with a smiled and Levy, Erza, and Levy ran off to the room where Natsu, Lucy, and Nuria were.

"Geeze, shrimp, you are way to happy about this," Gajeel commented as he, Gray, Wendy, and Juvia followed them.

**Lucy Pov.:**

I rocked Nuria back and forth after she finished the eating and I looked at her light pink hair that with probably get darker and match her father's. "I'm sure you've already that she has your hair," I commented as I giggled.

"Ya, I did," Natsu replied as he rested his left arm around my shoulder and his right arm under my arms that cradled our baby girl so he could support them.

"I wonder what magic she'll use," I said as I picture her with fire magic then I picture her with celestial magic.

"I don't know but I bet she'll have your eyes when she grows up," Natsu replied as he kissed me on the cheek, "She would prefect with your brown eyes." I blushed at this and looked at Nuria in my arms and enjoyed the silent moment.

That silence came to quick end when Levy, Erza, and Emiko nearly broke down the door so they could come in and see the baby girl. "Oh, I knew it," Levy said as they came over to the three of us, "I knew if they had a girl, she would have Natsu pink hair."

"It's not pink," Natsu said with a growl.

"Then what color is it," Emiko asked as she looked up from Nuria to Natsu.

"Its salmon," Natsu replied then he blushed and he looked at Nuria.

"Thats just a shade of pink," Erza commented while she stared Nuria.

"Whatever," Natsu responded then the door opened and in walked in Gajeel, Wendy, Gray, and Juvia.

"Congrats, flame-dad," Gray said as he walked in with no shirt and his thumb in his pants.

"Hey, ice-cube, I don't want a you meeting my daughter with no shirt and you about to pull off your pants," Natsu retorted and Gray looked confused then he looked down and saw he had no shirt.

"Oh fuck, I'll be right back," Gray said before he ran out of the room to look for his shirt. 'I'm going to scowl Gray about his language when he gets back,' I thought as washed the door for a moment

"So Lucy, Natsu, whats her name," Juvia asked as she walked up to me.

"Her name is Nuria Dragneel," I replied then Levy and Emiko squealed and Erza huffed in disappointment.

"Why not Erza," Erza asked as she looked at Natsu and me with sad eyes.

"Erza, while I love your name," I said, "I think we all get confused when we all on one you if you and my daughter had same name."

"Oh, thats understandable," Erza responded as she walked over, "So can I hold Nuria?"

"What, no, I haven't had the chance to hold her yet," Natsu as he glared at Erza.

"What, why," Emiko asked as she looked at me and Natsu.

"Well, we were to caught up in talking about Nuria that I hadn't had the chance to give her to him," I replied as I looked from Nuria to Emiko then to Natsu, "So Natsu would you like to hold Nuria?"

**Natsu Pov.:**

"I would love to hold my daughter," I replied and I took my daughter from my wife and held her in my arms. 'She is so beautiful. I'm so lucky to have a beautiful daughter and a gorgeous wife/mate,' I thought as I began to rock Nuria.

"I can't wait for Mirajane to get Reedus in here to paint this," Levy commented as she watched me.

"Who knew that Salamander and Bunny Girl could make a kid that looked nice," Gajeel said while he stood next to Levy.

"What do mean by that metal head," I asked as I glared him down, I would have bubbled heads with him but I had my newborn in my arms and Lucy would kill if Nuria would have gotten hurt.

"It was complement," Gajeel replied as he returned the glare.

"So Lucy do want me to go tell the guild," Wendy asked as she sat next Lucy.

"That would be nice after all I love the idea of Reedus painting me, Natsu, and Nuria," Lucy replied and smiled while Wendy left the room. After that, I walked over to Lucy and Lucy move over so I could lay down next to her. 'My life is so prefect right now, can it get any better,' I thought as l laid next to Lucy and we looked at our baby girl.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

So the end of chapter 2, I want to get it do yesterday and posted but I had like 2 votes on gender of the kid so I had to wait another day. The reason I wanted to post yesterday is so I could wish everyone a happy Fairy Tail Pride Day, and one things you do on that is draw the fairy tail guild mark on a body part. In case your wondering, I draw my on foot and the picture of it is on my twitter account, it's not prefect but I did my best. Anyways, what do you think of Nuria Dragneel, I normally name their 1st kid Nashi because thats sort of cannon but I love the sound of Nuria Dragneel. Tell me what you think of this chapter and/or the story so far in a review or a pm to me. Sorry for the long letter but thanks for reading and reviewing!  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	3. Chapter 3:Lisanna's Love Zeref's Insigh

Chapter 3:

Lisanna's Love and Zeref's Insight

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 3 hours later*

"Oh Reedus, I like to see the painted when dry so I pick which I want," I said as he was about leave the room.

"Wee, of corse, I would love for to see them," Reedus said with a smile as he left the room smiling.

"So Lucy, I need to get back to guild before Cana gives away too many free beers," Mirajane told me and I nodded.

Elfman looked at me then Natsu when he said, "Being a father is manly."

"That kinda make sense," I said as Natsu cuddle closer to me.

"Anyways, I better get going since I'm in charge of dinner for three us tonight," Elfman said then he left the room.

"Oh ya, Lucy, I have a date this Friday," Lisanna said to me with excitement in her voice.

"With who," I asked as I looked Lisanna who smiled.

"Rogue," Lisanna replied and I looked at her in shock.

"Huh, you mean Rogue from sabertooth," I said, "You mean guy who is like cold to everyone and likes to keep to himself."

Lisanna blushed and nodded then she said, "He is really nice once you get know him."

"Why not Laxus," I asked as I rocked my child who was sleeping.

"Mirajane has crush on him," Lisanna replied in a causal way that made my jaw drop.

"Freed," I said.

"Gay," Lisanna answered, "He will not admit but he is." I shook my head trying to get rid of the shock.

"Bislow," I spoke then Lisanna gave me that what-the-hell-are-you-thinking look.

"You're kidding me right," Lisanna responded with laughter.

"Natsu, are you going to say something," I asked and I looked at him and he gave me a what-do-you-want-me-to-do look.

"Can't really stop her, Lucy," Natsu replied and I face palmed.

I looked at Lisanna and sighed then I said, "What have Elfman and Mirajane said about this?"

I watch Lisanna and I saw her tension up and her smile half fade and I looked at her eyes and I saw that she was nervous and scared. "Well, I haven't real spoke to them about it," Lisa replied as she sighed in defeat and looks at the ground.

"You've told them because you're afraid of what they'll say," I said and Lisanna nodded.

"Ya, I'm almost afraid that Mira and Elfman might try to stop me," Lisanna replied after she looked at me, "I know that we're not on great terms with sabertooth and I know that Mirajane would be disappointed with but Elfman would be outraged."

"Lisanna, that where you're wrong," I responded and Lisanna looked at like I was crazy, "Mira wants you to be happy and so does Elfman. If you're happy in relationship with Rogue then go for it. Mira and Elfman will support you no matter what so just tell them."

"Okay, maybe you are right but how can you be sure," Lisanna asked and I smiled.

"I know because Mira and Elfman aren't like my father," I replied, "My father after lossing my mother but before he lost the Heartfilia company was always looking for things to be disappointed in and it always seem to be me. My father hated Fairy Tail and the fact that I'm a wizard. Mirajane and Elfman aren't like my father that why I'm sure they'll understand and support you." I smiled at Lisanna and she smiled back.

"You're right, Lucy," Lisanna replied, "You three could use some alone time so I'll be going." After that Lisanna smiled at all of us and left the room.

"So Natsu, do we have enough money to buy a house that will big enough for you, me, Happy, and Nuria," I asked while I held Nuria a little closer.

"Thats why I just got back yesterday, from the missions I've done for the past three months after buying important and paying the rent, we have a total of 1,990,000 jewels," Natsu replied with a knowing smile.

"That enough for the house," I replied and I hugged him, "We're really going to have a house of our own."

"Yep," Natsu said then he gave me a kiss on the check and kiss Nuria on her forehead.

**Third Person Pov.:**

Meanwhile outside the hospital, the dark wizard, Zeref, and his new companion were watching the room that Natsu and Lucy along with their new child, Nuria, were staying in. "Zeref, why do you watch these wizard," the companion who wore a cloak with a hood that covered his face. Zeref look at his companion and stared him down.

"Jadez, why do you hide your face from the world," Zeref asked then he went back to watching the window. Jadez looked at the ground the he pulled down his hood and looked at Zeref. The moonlight showed that Jadez was guy with mid tone pink skin, dark brown smooth flat hair that grow just past his ears, and jade eyes.

"Zeref, why do you watch like you care about them," Jadez yelled, "They are the enemy!"

"Jadez, that child in that room coin for the world," Zeref said as he looked at Jadez to see confusion on his face.

"What do mean the coin for the world," Jadez asked as he looked for the answer in Zeref's eyes bu couldn't find one.

"I mean, that child will be eight years old and she will face a choice," Zeref responded as he watched the light in the hospital room turn off, "She will either fall to her 'death' and join me and kill her beloved parents or she will stand with her parents face an unsure future were she and her parents die and I still win or they defeat me and I lose."

"Zeref, why don't we kidnap the child while she sleeps," Jadez asked.

"If we do that, she will never her magic and if she does not learn her magic, then she will useless to us," Zeref said as he turned away from the hospital, "Plus leaving her family must be her choice if we force her then we are doomed. Now Jadez, lets take our leave of this place since there is reason to watch over our either future's greatest ally or greatest enemy." After that, Zeref and Jadez left the hospital with no sign that they were even there.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion and Meeting

Chapter 4:

Reunion and Meeting

**Third Person Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 2 years 3 months later*

Draco and Tatus to a familiar smell in cool morning breeze and they jumped up in excitement. "Mom," Tatus yelled as mid-night blue with golden eyes landed in front of the cave and the boys ran out to meet the dragon.

"Shannon, its so great to see you," Draco said as he and Tatus adjusted to the morning sun.

"Well, I'm not going to wait for a hug," Shannon said then Tatus followed by Draco gave Shannon a hug.

"Oh man, we don't to spend time together since we have to leave soon," Tatus yelled but soon cover his mouth because Igneel has one rule about the morning which is not wake him unless it was an emergency. Then there was shuffling in the cave that was a sign that Igneel was indeed waking up.

"Tatus, you idoit," Draco said as he hit Tatus on the back of his head.

Right after that, they heard growls from the crave and Igneel put his head outside the cave and said, "Why are you boys being so loud this morning?"

"Well Igneel, you would be excited if you saw your family that you haven't seen in long time," Shannon replied and Igneel's eyes widened.

"Shannon, you're here," Igneel yelled as he stepped out of the cave.

"Igneel, it's so early, why are you and the boys yelling so-Shannon, it's so good to see you," Kishiko said as she came out of the cave.

"Sorry it took me so long," Shannon said as she looked at fellow dragons, "It's not easy to get around without being spotted but I was also looking for a way to transform into a human."

"Did you find one," Igneel asked as he looked Shannon up and down.

"Yes but it doesn't last very long so I'm still sending Draco and Tatus to get Natsu, Lucy, and Nuria," Shannon replied.

"My grandchild is a girl and her name is Nuria Dragneel," Igneel responded and he looked like he was as happy as a little school-dragon.

"Guess that means its time for us to leave," Tatus said as his sadness echoed in his voice.

"It's not like we won't see each other again," Shannon replied as she watch her son and step-son sadness.

"Yea, Tatus, we'll see Shannon when we get back," Draco said and Tatus kind of cheered up as he look at Shannon.

"Ya, your right," Tatus responded and he gave off a half-hearted smile.

"Alright then, it's a four month trip to Mangolia so we better go," Draco said.

"Ya, let's go," Tatus said and the boys left.

"So what else were you doing Shannon," Igneel asked.

"Zeref is on the move," Shannon replied, "He is gaining followers as we speak."

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 4 months later*

"We're back," Natsu yelled as he kicked open the guild door.

"Welcome back," people replied as we looked for Gajeel and Levy and their son Lonzo.

"Hey, Lushy," a one and half year old boy with black long spiky hair and hazel eyes said as he ran up to me.

"Hey, Lonzo where are your parents and Nuria," I asked and the boy smiled me.

"Mommy and Daddy are there," Lonzo replied as he pointed to the bar were Nuria and Mr. and Mrs. Redfox were eating brunch.

"Thanks Lonzo," I said while I ruffleed his hair then walked away.

"Welcome Lushy," Lonzo replied and I went over to Natsu who was head butting with Gray.

"I told you, fire sneeze, I didn't know were behind me," Gray yelled as he and Natsu continued to glare at each other.

"You poured ice down shirt, ice fingers," Natsu shouted while they were pushing each others heads back and forth.

"Natsu, unless you don't want to have anymore kids then I or Erza kick your family jewels," I yelled then Natsu looked at me and saw I had my anger face on.

"Of course, Lucy," Natsu replied and he came over and grabbed my hand, "So did you find Metal Head and Levy."

"Yes, their over there eating with our daughter," I replied and I pointed at Levy, Gajeel, and Nuria, "Come on." I pulled him toward our daughter.

"So Levy-san when did my mommy finish her book for," I heard Nuria ask as we got closer.

"A month after you were born, then after I finished reading it, I begged her to get it published," Levy replied and Nuria giggled.

"I did," I responded and Nuria turned around.

"Mommy, Daddy, you're home," Nuria called out and she ran over and jumped into my arms.

"Yes, we are," I replied and I squeezed my daughter.

**Natsu Pov.:**

Then the doors swung up and I saw a two guys walk in. The taller of the two had light blond smooth flat short hair, light peach skin, and pure blue eyes, he almost looked like sting but her blond hair lighter and shorter and his skin was lighter in color. The shorter of the two had blue buzz cut spikily hair, light tan skin, and light brown almost gold eyes. "We're looking for the Dragneels and Emiko," the taller one said.

"What do you want with us," I asked with growl and I stared them down.

"We're here to take you Igneel and Kishiko," the shorter one replied and my eyes went wide.

"Kishiko," I heard Emiko whispered.

"Yes," the taller one replied, "And I would love to talk to you before we go."

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

So last chapter was interesting but this chapter more interesting wouldn't you say. Now I have some important news, I here to tell you that I HAVE OUTSIDE THE INTERNET (insert readers' gasps here). As some of my followers know, I try to up date on a day to day bases but the reality is a Thanksgiving is less then two weeks away and I always help my family with that plus we almost always go out of town to see family. Then after that its Christmas and I going to help with it like I always do and do my Christmas shopping. I'm not doing my shopping on Black Friday, are you crazy that is the worst time to shop. And on top that as I write this, its snowing, Yea. So ya, I got a lot going on but I refuse to stop writing so don't worry I will write and post chapters. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviews  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	5. Chapter 5: Two Tales

Chapter 5:

Two Tales

**Natsu Pov.:**

"You know my grandpa," Nuria asked the two guys at the door of the guild while she was being held in Lucy's arm. The guys looked at each other than back at Nuria with large smiles on their faces.

"Yes, I can say that Igneel and Kishiko are looking forward to meeting the whole dragneel family and of course Emiko," the taller of the two said.

I looked at the two guys into front of me and I asked, "Who are you? How do you know Igneel? And where is Igneel?"

"I'm Draco," the taller man responded.

"And I'm Tatus," the shorter one said.

"I think it would answer the rest of your questions somewhere more private," Draco spoke and he looked dead serious.

"Alright," Lucy replied and I looked her with an argument ready to go but she gave me that this-is-not-the-time-to-agrue-with-me look. 'I hate that look because its hard for me to fight back, how is that I've been s-class wizard for a year now but I have a hard time winning against my wife,' I thought then I let out a sigh.

"Fine, but they better have some proof or I will not believe them," I replied after that I grabbed Lucy's hand who was smiling and Emiko walked over.

"Great, please lead the way," Draco responded as we walked out of the guild and toward the house Lucy and I got over two years ago.

*TIME SKIP 12 minutes later*

Nuria was now on the ground, I had one hand and Lucy had the other . "Up," Nuria yelled then Lucy and I pulled her up into air a few inches and she swung a little and landed back on round as she giggled.

"Natsu, when did you get back," Happy asked as he came out of the east forest with a bag of fish.

"About 20 minutes ago," I replied thats when Nuria let go of my and Lucy's hand and got really excited.

"Happy, how many fish did you get," Nuria yelled while Happy floated down to her.

"Between 20-30," Happy responded as he floated over her head.

"Say Happy, when your's and Carla's egg gonna hack," Nuria asked and Happy landed on her head.

"Real soon, I hope," Happy replied.

Nuria giggled and said, "Aye."

After that, I saw our house coming into view. The house was a doubled story and the front door was up a single flight which is unique for a house. As we got to the house, I pulled out my house key so I could unlock the front door. We walked up the stair the lead to the front. After we got to the front door and I locked it, I said, "Home sweet home."

(Author's note: It's basically like Naruto's parent house in Naruto: Road to Ninja and the flash backs in the Naruto series.)

"I missed my bed," Nuria spoke as she ran to her room and I clashed in my favorite chair since we had guess and Lucy would scold me if I took up the couch.

"So you want to tell us," I asked Draco and Tatus who remained quiet the whole way here.

"Well, its a long story but I'll try to tell it," Tatus said, "17 years ago, the dragons all disappeared but they disappeared because of Zeref. Zeref wants end the world and 17 years ago he heard the dragon's prophecy about him that Dragon Slayers could stop his plans so he was looking for dragons with their dragon slayers so he could kill both. Skiadrum and Weisslogia with their dragon Slayers when they hid them when Zeref found them. Because Zeref magic couldn't kill them, they became very sick and they the child kill them. It was after that, the dragons left their dragon slayers. It was four years ago that, Draco and I found my mother, Shannon- the seer and star dragon, and Draco's father Edom, the earth dragon who also died because of Zeref's magic. Now, it seems Zeref is on the move again and my mother says that the dragneels and Emiko will need to come with us to see Igneel and Kishiko so Nuria can do some training with Igneel to control her fire dragon magic and my mother is there also there so she can train Lucy in Star dragon magic. And I that covers overs everything. Right Draco?"

"Yep, I thinks that covers everything," Draco replied and nodded in agreement.

I was about to say something response but I heard dishes crash to the round. I turn toward the sound to see that Lucy was on her knees.

**Lucy Pov.:**

I dropped the planets I was putting away and my legs collapsed on me and I fell to the floor as I felt memories of a story my mother told three nights before she past way.

_FLASH BACK:_

"_Lucy dear, come here," my mother said then she coughed as I walked over to her and her bed that she laid sick in._

"_Hi mommy," I said as I sat next to her and I took her hand._

"_Lucy dear, I've told some many stories about a dragon protecting the princess but I tonight I want to tell you about __Shannon__- the seer and star dragon," my mother said, "__Shannon__ is a dragon who flew throw the stars. Her scales match the sky and her eyes are golden. While she flew the sky, she came across the Celestial Spirit World. She became friends with Spirit King and learned about the magic from the stars. But one day, __Shannon__ became very sick and had to the world and return to her own. Before __Shannon__ left, she had a vision that showed her that one day she would train a girl in star dragon slayer magic who could summon spirits. 'Don't worry my spirits, I know that one day I will see you again,' __Shannon__ said to the crying spirits then she left. It is unknown rather or not, __Shannon__ has seen the spirits or that she is even still alive but I hope to meet her some day."_

"_Mommy, why did you tell that sad story before bed," I asked as tears rolled down my cheeks._

"_Because if I don't get to meet __Shannon__, I hope you do," my mother responded with a small smile._

"_Lucy, it's time to go to bed," a maid said and I nodded then left the room._

_END OF FLASH BACK._

"Lucy," Natsu called out as he and over to me, "Are you okay?"

"Ya, it's just I know about the dragon Shannon but I thought she was just a fairy tale that my mom told me about," I replied as I wrapped my arm Natsu's neck and he helped me up.


	6. Chapter 6: To Igneel

Chapter 6:

To Igneel

**Lucy Pov.:**

"Mommy, you hurt," Nuria said as she ran out of her room and over to me and Natsu.

"I'm okay, thanks to your daddy," I replied while Natsu helped me back to my feet. 'If Shannon really did go to the spirit world, then maybe Loke would know. I'll ask him about it later,' I thought as Natsu took me over to the couch.

"There is something I would like to know," Natsu said after he took a sat next to me, "What is this stupid dragon prophecy?"

"Shannon said that she would explain everything when we get there," Draco responded while he and Tatus were still standing.

"So how long till meet this Shannon," Natsu asked and he began to stare the two dragons down.

"Well, I was thinking that we let you guys pack the necessities tonight and we would leave tomorrow morning plus it would be four to five month travel since Draco and I can't stand trains so in four or five months," Tatsu replied then he started to stare off into space. 'Four months,' I screamed in my head.

"What if we took the train," I asked.

"A month and a half or two months but I don't plan on taking the train," Draco replied, "We've got motion sickness."

'I wasn't going to tell Natsu about this till his birthday but I might have something,' I thought as I got up and walked over to the kitchen cabinet. "Well, it's not done but I do have something that might help," I said as opened the cabinet and pulled out bottle with 200 little black-green balls inside, "Me, Levy, and Wendy have been working on it for a while. I'm not 100% sure this will work because it's only been tested once on Gajeel and it help him a lot but after six hours he was having troubles again. But we've improved it and should last a full day. I was going to give it to Natsu as birthday present but this is important so I'll go ahead and give to him now. Happy Early Birthday, Natsu!" I handed him the bottle and looked at me in awe.

"You made this for me," Natsu asked as he looked with grateful and a hit of lust eyes and he took the bottle.

"Yes, I worked on it for months," I said as I smiled at him, "I would suggest you save some for Nuria. We don't know if she inherited your motion sickness." Natsu simply nodded and put the bottle in his pocket.

"So we leave tomorrow morning," Emiko asked and we all turned to her. 'I forgot that she was here,' I thought as she stood in front of the closed front door.

"Thats the plan," Draco replied then I went to pack the necessities, make and eat dinner, and get some sleep.

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 12 hours 5:23am*

The next morning, it was foggy and cold but I could only tell that it was cold because Lucy was shriving and came to me for warmth like she always did. I was holding a sleeping Nuria with my left arm and I had my right arm around Lucy. Lucy and I had backpacks on our backs as we made our way to the guild to let the master that we were leaving for a while. We stood in front of the guild and I pushed the doors. We walked in and Mirajane was the only in main hall and she said, "Morning, Dragneels, and Emiko. You all are here early. Whats up?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to the master," I said, "We've got a strong lead on Igneel and Kishiko so the family is going on this trip since Nuria wants to meet Igneel. Wanted to talk to master before we go."

"Of course, he is in his office," Mirajane replied and we marched to his office.

I knocked on his door and he yelled, "COME IN!"

"Morning Gramps," I said as we walked in.

"Morning Natsu," the master replied and we took a seat in front of his desk, "And you were just the person I wanted to talk to." I raised an eyebrow and I looked the old man up and down.

"What did you want to talk to me about," I asked and the master sighed.

"I've thinking of retiring and you're gotten very mature Natsu," the master said, "I want you to be the next master of Fairy Tail."

I lower jaw dropped and I stared at the master in disbelieve. "You're joking, my husband, Natsu Dragneel, the next master," Lucy responded.

"I'm not joking," the master said, "What do say Natsu, do you want to be Fairy Tail's next master?"

I broke out of my trance and said, "Master, while I would be honored to be the master, I can't. I just got a very strong lead on Igneel and I have to go. I made a promise to Nuria and Lucy that they would get meet Igneel and I think I will get to meet him this time."

"Really, is that why are you here," the master asked.

"Yes, I have a feeling that we'll be gone for a long time so came to ask for permission to go," I responded and the master looked at me with awe.

"Well, as long as you take communications lacrima so we contact you or you contact us then I guess it would be okay," the master said.

"Thanks master and I promise when I get we'll talk more about me becoming the next master," I responded and we walked out.

The master followed us out and said, "Mira, give these kids communications lacrima."

"Yes, right away," Mirajane said then she pulled one and handed it to Lucy.

"Its time to head," I said, "Let's go find Igneel." I saw Emiko smile and nodded as we marched.

"You brats better come back alive, you hear me," the master yelled then I gave him hand signal and walked out the guild doors. After that, I smelt tears while the guild hall doors closed be hind. 'Don't worry, old man, we'll come back,' I thought as I smelt mudded and metro.

"Ready to go," Draco asked.

"Yea," I replied and I the still sleeping Nuria into the crock of neck. 'Man, Nuria is a heavy sleeper just like me,' I thought as a proud smile came to my face and we headed for train station.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

Well that Chapter took a while to write then I thought it would but I throw a curve ball in there. Who would have thought the master would want to make Natsu the next Fairy Tail master? No one expect me of course. I mean think about Natsu becomes a parent and an s-class wizard of course he became mature enough to become master. Anyways, please let me know what you think in a review because I do read them and I would love to hear what you have to say. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	7. Chapter 7: Beware of the Dangers

Chapter 7:

Beware of the Dangers

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 1 month and 3 weeks later*

It was around noon when we finally got to our stop. "This our stop," Draco said and we shuffled off a train.

"Thanks for motion sickness meds," Emiko said as we got off the train and our way throw a town called Kerria Town. It was market was the main street which lead from the train station to the back edge of the town which were mountains they weren't exactly safe to be on were.

"So all we got to do is climb up this mountain's peek," Tatus said and he pointed to the tallest and most dangerous looking mountain, "There will be Igneel, Kishiko, and Shannon."

"You're not serious about climbing that mountain," I asked as I stared at the mountain.

"We know a very safe way of climbing the mountain," Draco said almost in whisper, "Very few people know about it since the dragons who live here don't want to be found out and be hunted by Zeref."

"That make scene," I responded just as we're about to leave town I hear a loud stomach growl.

"Sorry, kinda hungry," Nuria spoke as she giggled and smiled. Today Nuria had her pink hair in pony tail and her bangs laid across her forehead, she wore black shorts, and yellow spaghetti strap shirt.

I looked into Nuria's brown eyes and I said, "I have some money, let's go get something for lunch."

Then I heard another stomach growl and I knew who it was. "I agree, I 10 well technically 17 years to find Igneel. A little longer won't kill anyone," Natsu responded and he laughed.

*TIME SKIP 1 hour later*

"There goes 1,400 jewel," I said as walked out of the restaurant and started head to mountains.

"Don't worry, mommy, we got lot more jewels," Nuria respond and she smiled at me and I smiled back.

We were now at the back of town and Draco said, "The first is a little dangerous but that because we need to get the secret back path. So Natsu or Lucy, I suggest one of you to carry Nuria for this part."

"Alright, I'll take care of her," Natsu said then he pick up Nuria and carried her.

**Natsu Pov.:**

"Say daddy, do you think grandpa will play dragons with us," Nuria asked and I looked down at her.

"I'm sure he will and maybe he'll help me teach you fire dragon slayer magic," I replied as we walked into a cave that was pitch black.

"Draco, we're out of matches," I heard Tatus say and his voice echoed in the cave.

"Its okay, we've got a fire dragon slayer to help us out," Draco replied, "Say, Natsu would like to give us some light." I created a light in the palm of my hand and I saw a bright blue glow.

"Wow, Igneel wasn't kidding when he said the path would glow at its brightest when the fire from a fire dragon slayer lights the cave," Tatus said as he touched the blue light.

"Its cool," Nuria whispered and her shined with wonder and adventure.

"So whats so dangerous about this place," I asked then I heard a roar/screech and Nuria wrapped her arms around my neck as she shook in fear.

"There are Griffins in this cave but if we run into one, we dragon slayers can handle them," Draco said, "Tatus and I have killed many of them but we get wounded each time, thats why we need to be careful. It's best if we don't meet one but we may not have a choice. Lets move." We walk a longed, following a blue path and we heard more roar/screeches as we went along.

"Daddy, I'm scare," Nuria whispered with her fear echoing in her voice. After that we saw the exit but then a massive creature blocked it the exit and it roared/screeched at us.

"Move Griffin," Tatus yelled and I held my flame up and made it larger. I saw a huge beast that its main body like loin, it had a loin's tail and lion feet, legs, and claws and it had the head of an eagle and eagle wings.

"Why are you here humans here," the griffin asked, his voice deep and strong.

"We are friends of the fire dragon Igneel and if you know whats go for you: you'll let us pass without a fight," Draco responded and the Griffin laughed.

"Igneel, he was friends with many human and adopted one and made him a dragon slayer," the Griffin said, "He is traitor to his own kind, but we Griffins are kind to him and allowed to live at the top of the mountain. But just because we kind to the fire king does NOT mean we kind to his friends. You have trespassed on a Griffin's land and now you will pay with your lives."

"Why are all Griffins so hostile," Tatus asked as he got into a stance.

"I don't know but this Griffin has challenge us so we have to fight," Draco said, "Yo Natsu, I suggest you hand Nuria over to Lucy. We're going to need all the help we can get."

I gave Nuria to Lucy and Emiko and I stepped up next to Tatus and Draco and took a fighting stance. "I'm all fired up," I yelled and I smiled as I dared the Griffin down.

"Lets make this quick and painless for this dragon and roar," Draco said.

"Earth/Star/Water/Fire Dragon Roar," Draco, Tatus, Emiko, and I yelled in unison then we breathed out our elements which hit the Griffin.

When the smoked cleared and Griffin laid ground but it was not out. "You think that would take me out," the Griffin said as he tried to get to his feet but he failed.

"Earth Dragon Punch," Draco yelled then his hand turned to stone and his fist elongated which hits the Griffin and knocks him out.

"Wow, we took out that griffin with getting wounded this time," Tatus said as I took Nuria back into my arms.

"Well we had more help this time so of course no one got hurt," Draco replied, "Now, let's go before the griffin wakes up."

"DADDY, you were amazing," Nuria whispered to me as we exited the cave and I smile at her.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

So what did you think of the Griffin, hardly had a chance to put a fight but would you want to give it a chance to fight back when it could kill you. I think I am first writer to use Griffins in a fairy tail fan fic. So what did you think of this chapter, did you like or hate it, tell me in review. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	8. Chapter 8: Grandpa and the Lacrima Call

Chapter 8:

Grandpa and the Lacrima Call

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 9-10 hours laters*

We were at a cave no where near the top. "Alright, everyone inside the cave," Draco ordered and we step inside the cave.

"I've got a bad feeling this," Nuria whispered and she dug her small not sharp nails in my neck. Nuria was nervous and afraid.

"Alright, we dragon slayer might get sick doing this but it's the only way for us humans to get to Igneel, Kishiko, and Shannon," Tatus said then the cave began to spin and I started to feel sick to my stomach so I closed my eyes. When the room stopped spinning, I opened my eyes and saw that we were on a rock platform.

"I was right that was NOT fun," Nuria said as her cheek looked a pale.

"It's just up this hill," Draco said as we walked up a slop and I saw a house that looked it could hold six. 'Igneel must have made, he must have known we were coming,' I thought as we walked up a dirt path. I study the blue sky with no clouds in sight.

We got to the top of the hill and the path flattened out and it led to caves. When we reached the caves, a great red dragon that I knew stuck its head out and it said, "Hello Natsu."

"Dad," I whispered and he smiled.

"Grandpa," Nuria yelled.

**Third Person Pov.:**

Meanwhile back at the guild, Juvia skipped into the guild and Gray yelled, "Juvia be careful!"

"Juvia is so happy and I can't help but skip around," Juvia replied to her husband who she has been married to him for six months now.

"I know but her or him to get hurt," Gray said as he reached the girl and wrapped his arms around her.

"What do mean her or him," Mirajane asked as the couple and they froze.

"I just found that I'm pregnant," Juvia said as she jumped out of Gray's arms.

"Thats great Juvia," Mirajane cheered and she hugged the water wizard.

"I wish we could hear from Natsu and Lucy already, it's almost been two months already," Juvia responded as she laid her chin on the bar counter.

"Want me to try the communications lacrima, again," Mirajane said, "Last time I saw Lucy in the middle of a battle, they must be free lancing while they're looking for Igneel."

"Thats not surprising," Happy said as he flew in with Carla and his just born son, Sorairo, who was sky blue and brown eyes.

"Knowing Natsu he probably used about 87% of their savings on food," Lisanna said as she toyed with her new engagement ring that Rogue gave her.

"Natsu is a man for eating so much food," Elfman shouted.

"No, he is NOT," Evergreen yelled as she clutched her head to get rid of a headache.

"Aye," Happy said in agreement.

"A… Aye," Sorairo said then Happy's and Carla's eyes went wide, it was Sorairo first word.

"Oh we've got to call Natsu," Happy yelled then he flew over to Mirajane.

"Hello," Lucy said into the communications lacrima.

"Hi, Lucy we've got so much to tell you and Natsu," Mirajane said with excitement, "Where is Natsu?"

"With Igneel," Lucy replied is the most relax way possible.

"HE FOUND HIM," Everyone yelled and Lucy cover her ears as Lisanna ran over to the communications lacrima.

"Hey Luce, whose on," Natsu as he got in the range of communications lacrima, "Hello Mira, whats up?"

"Natsu, congrats on founding Igneel," Lisanna said after she got in the range of the communications lacrima and waved her hand in front of it.

"Lisanna is that what I think it is on your hand," Lucy asked as she saw the ring with white diamond with shadows swirling in it.

(Author's Note: You being asking how shadows can be swirl in a diamond, answer: Magic!)

"Rogue asked for hand in marriage and I said yes and in fact thats why Mira was calling last time," Lisanna responded, "I was going to ask you to be my maid of honor but you want to be back in time. Its will be held in six months."

"Oh, well, I forgot to tell you guys that we're going be staying with Igneel for at least eight years," Lucy.

"EIGHT YEARS," the whole guild yelled and Lucy once again cover her ears along with Natsu.

"Yes, eight year, Igneel wants to help me train Nuria," Natsu responded as the guild huffed.

"Well, then I guess we'll just have attend the big events on communications lacrima," Luc said with a sigh.

"Oh, Natsu, Lucy, Sorairo said his first word" Happy said unable to hold in his excitement.

"Thats great, what was it," Natsu asked with a huge proud smile on his face.

"Aye," Happy replied.

"Oh Lucy, guess what," Lisanna said as Juvia came in range of lacrima.

"What," Lucy asked with a simple kind smile.

"Juvia tell her the good news," Lisanna told her and she got in front of lacrima.

"I'm pregnant," Juvia yelled.

"I'm so happy for you," Lucy responded.

"Lucy, Natsu, there someone I like you to meet," Draco yelled off lacrima screen.

"Looks like that our cue," Lucy said, "Bye everyone!"

"Bye Lucy, Natsu," everyone replied then the lacrima screen went dark.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

So short chapter, 913 words is short compared to my other chapter for this story but let me explain. I didn't want to focus want to focus on dragneels the whole chapter because I wanted to you the reader to see how the guild was doing. I wanted you to see that they(Natsu and crew) will be missing out on a lot like Lisanna's and Rogue's wedding. Alright I'll stop rumbling now, don't forget to write a review. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting, Confession, and Deal

Chapter 9:

Meeting, Confession, and Deal

**Lucy Pov.:**

After I finished my call on the lacrima, I walked over to Draco and Tatus who looked as excited as little kid in a candy store. "Lucy, my mom is looking forward to meeting you," Tatus said as we began to walk down a dirt path that went along side the mountain.

"Why," I asked the two boys and they smiled at me.

"You'll see," Draco replied. 'Wonder why they're so it excited,' I thought as we walked up to cave and mid-night blue dragon's head appeared stuck its head out the cave.

"Draco, Tatus, and you must be Lucy Heartfilia," the dragon said and my eyes wnet wide as I study the dragon before me, "It's great to finally meet you. I'm Shannon, the star and seer dragon." My eyes widened and nearly popped out of my skull.

"I thought you just a legend, a fairy tale," I commented not realizing my rudeness.

"It's okay dear," Shannon replied as she laughed, "Not many would believe that there was once a dragon who flew through the stars."

"So you really met the Celestial spirits," I asked.

"Yes and they are my dearest friend and I know that you are summon correct," Shannon replied with a wide smile and her kind eyes on me.

"Yes would you like me to summon one," I asked while I felt like jumping for joy.

"That would be great," Shannon said, "May I make a request as to who you summon."

"Sure why not," I replied.

"I like to see Leo again if you have him," Shannon responded then I grabbed Loke's key and held it out in front of me.

"Open Gate of the Lion," I yelled and I turned the key to the side, "Loke!"

Then yellow/white light appeared and Loke came out faced me as he said, "Hey, Lucy, is something wrong, did Natsu do something to hurt you or Nuria?"

"No," I replied.

"Then why did you summon me," Loke asked and I smiled and he looked confused.

"Turn around and see for yourself," I replied and Loke turned around to face Shannon who was smiling at Loke.

"It's good to see you again Leo," Shannon said and Loke went from confused to shock as he saw the star dragon stand before him.

"Sh… Shannon," Loke said and he looked like he was going to break down and cry like a boy who just found his mother after looking for her for hours on end. It was after that I notice that Draco and Tatus had left.

**Natsu Pov.:**

"Daddy, Grandpa is so cool," Nuria said as she got on Igneel's back and I smiled at the scene.

"Looks like someone is having fun," a female voice said and I noticed a sea blue dragon with silver eyes behind Igneel.

"K… Kishiko," Emiko whispered and her voice had both anger and joy in it.

"Emiko, I'm so sorry for," Kishiko started to say but Emiko was not going to hear it.

"You left me without a word," Emiko yelled as tear slipped out of her eyes and ran down cheeks, "I got sick not long after that and a dark guild member was the person who helped me. I was alone for so long then I found Natsu, my brother, and he helped me. But that does NOT change the fact that you left me!"

"Emiko," Kishiko whisper and the water dragon began to cry.

"I thought about killing myself so much because I though you were die," Emiko said, "But I thought you would come save me but you didn't. Natsu did and I don't know how I will be able to trust you again. I thought that of a list of reasons of why you left me but none made sense. There was one that came to mind after doing years of research. Sometime creatures leave everything behind because they knew they were dieting and want to die alone. From then on I thought you were die. Do you know how crazy I've gone with that idea?"

"Emiko, if I hadn't left you we BOTH WOULD HAVE DIED," Kishiko yelled as tear streamed down her face and Emiko's eyes widened in shock, "I could stand that so I did what I thought was best. I wanted to give you your best chance."

"But did that mean you didn't even say good bye," Emiko asked as looked at her mother.

"At the time I thought it would be best but now I know I made a mistake," Kishiko replied, "I was being selfish and I thought saying goodbye would be be impossible. It was wrong of me."

"Oh mama, I missed you," Emiko said and she wrapped her arms around the water dragon's neck and they both cried.

"Well, that was some reunion," I heard Draco say behind me and I turned to see Draco and Tatus smiling like they won a jackpot of jewels.

"So where's Lucy," I asked.

"She is with Shannon, probably summoned Leo already and having a grand time," Tatus replied, "But knowing Shannon, she'll probably have a campfire meeting tonight about the dragon prophecy then have Lucy start her training tomorrow."

"Training," I said.

"Ya, Shannon is going make Lucy a star Dragon Slayer just like Tatus over her," Draco said, "Anyways, I thinking about making Dinner for us tonight. I love cooking so it probably to be feast. Want to help me Tatus?"

"Anything for you brother," Tatus responded then they walked off.

"Mommy is going to be a dragon slayer," Nuria shouted as she jumped off Igneel's back. 'My wife is going to know DragonSlayer just like me,' I thought as a smile came to my face.

"I guess so," I replied.

"Yea, mommy is going to be dragon slayer just like me," Nuria cheered as she bounced around the room and giggled.

**Third Person Pov.:  
><strong>

Zeref and Jadez walked up to the dark version of Fairy Tail, which was Raven Tail. Raven Tail the guild from that fought Fairy Tail in the magic games. "What do want," a man yelled as Zeref and Jadez walked into the guild hall.

"We're here to talk with your master, master Ivan," Jadez replied as he glared at the man who was covered in dirt.

"Master Ivan, why would he want to talk to you," another man asked, this man stared them.

"We're here for talk to him about taking action on fairy tail and starting a knew world," Zeref responded, "I'm Zeref so if you want to stop us then you must have a death wish."

"He's up stairs," a female said then Zeref smiled as he walked up the stair to Ivan's office and opened the door.

"What business do you ave with me," Ivan barked at them from behind this desk as he worked on paper work.

"We're her to make an offer that you can't refuse," Jadez replied and Ivan stopped what he was doing and looked at the two men in front of him and raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of offer," Ivan asked.

"We're planning on starting on a new world and we plan take down Fairy Tail first," Zeref respond and a moment later Ivan smiled.

"You've got yourself a deal, but I would like to know who I'm making a deal with," Ivan said as he held out his hand for them to shake.

"I'm Jadez," Jadez said and he shook Ivan's hand.

"And I'm Zeref," Zeref spoke and Ivan smiled evilly as he let go of Jadez's hand and shook Zeref's hand.

"It will be wonderful doing business with you Jadez and Zeref," Ivan replied then Jadez and Zeref smiled at each other and left the room.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

I haven't done this in a while two chapters in day. How awesome is that? And on top of that I wrote the reunion of Emiko and Kishiko since there OC, I felt that their react to meeting each other again was needed to give them more depth. Anyways tell what you liked and what you didn't like in a review because I do read them and if you do ask question I will reply in PM. Thanks for reading and Reviewing.  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	10. Chapter 10: Campfire Talk

Chapter 10:

Campfire Talk

**Natsu Pov.:**

It was night and we had just finished the feast that Draco and Tatus and just as they predicted; we were around a campfire. Nuria had made a s'more and she smiled as she laid against Igneel and ate it. Lucy and I sat on a log as Lucy's head was on my shoulder as she watched the fire dance. Emiko was next to Kishiko telling her stories of some the missions we have done together. Draco and Tatus were laying on the ground with heads on a log while they watched the night sky. Then Shannon came over and she spoke, "We've had great day, but tomorrow we have to get work."

"Oh come on Shannon do we have to," Draco asked as he sat up and Nuria had finished her s'more and fallen' asleep, "I was less than half a day."

"Draco if we don't start soon then we'll never get start and that would put the whole world in danger. You Know that," Shannon responded.

"Wait what do mean the whole world in danger," I asked and Shannon looked at me with sad eyes.

"It's about the dragon prophecy isn't it," Lucy spoke and Shannon nodded.

"In eight years, Dark and Light guild face each other on the battle, ten mighty dragon slayer take on the dark dragon, then Three dragneels face the dark wizard, " Shannon spoke, "The outcome of the dragneels' and Zeref's fight will decide the fate of the world. One dragneel will have their life on the line and the youngest who face a choice that an impossible choice. This is the Dragon Prophecy of Zeref."

"Whoa, so it will come down to Nuria to make the choice," I asked as I looked over at the sleeping Nuria.

"Yes, but that why she will trained in Fire Dragon Slayer magic," Shannon replied, "And Lucy will be learning Star Dragon Slayer magic."

"You're going to teach Star Dragon Magic," Lucy said and her head lifted up off my shoulder.

"Yep," Sharon replied.

"And Shannon, there is something I need to tell you," Lucy spoke, "Nuria can use both Fire Dragon Slayer magic and Celestial magic"

"How do you know she can use Celestial magic," Shannon asked.

"Nuria got a hold of Plue and she was able to open his gate," Lucy replied.

"Wow, she got double magic," Shannon said, "Thats special, i know Natsu has lighten magic but it has to be combined with fire for it work. Nuria can use two completely different magics. Thats impression."

"How come you didn't tell me about this," I asked as I looked over at Lucy and she bit her bottom lip.

"I didn't want to say anything because I didn't you to worry about the side effect of double magic users," Lucy replied and she looked me in te eye and I saw worry.

I study her body language and it said concern and worry so I said, "What kind of side effects?"

"Double magic users have more magic then the average wizard meaning that she have magic over," Lucy respond, "Which means that her magic may go out of control. I was going to tell you about it around her third birthday because that when the side effects would start. Double magic user are also strongly connected to their emanations, so if something were to happen where someone close to her dies, magic could go out of control and she might kill more people she cares about and it will get worse from there. I've watched her carefully and when we went on missions, I told Levy about it and she's been watch her carefully as well and there hasn't been any problems yet. But Natsu, if she is like you then she will ten times worse than when you loose control. I'm saying her magic could kill her."

"My daughter could die of her because her magic," I said and now I was speechless.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you," Lucy said.

"There might be a way for me to help," Igneel said, "Dragon Slayer magic can use more magic depending on how much you put into. Well just have to teach to put more magic into her moves then her magic will be more controlled."

"Thank you, Igneel," Lucy replied.

"I still can't believe that she has fate of the world on her shoulders," I spoke and my eyes glazed at her sleeping boby.

"She will more mature than most kids her age," Shannon said as she looked at Nuria as well.

"Too think that little girl could be a huge threat," Draco commented and I glared at him.

"My daughter is no threat," I yelled.

"Maybe not now but she could be," Draco retorted.

"DRACO," Shannon shouted, "You have no right to speech that way about Nuria! She is an angel and I will be DAMNED if you make her feel like a monster because she not a monster!"

"I'm sorry Shannon," Draco mumbled.

"Go to bed, NOW," Shannon ordered then Draco got up and walked away. 'How dare he call her a threat. If he says something like again, I will kill him,' I thought as I watched Draco walk off.

**Lucy Pov.:**

Natsu glared at Draco as he walked toward we passed on our here. "Natsu," I whispered and he looked me with sadden eyes.

"Lucy, is our daughter a threat," Natsu asked and I looked at him in shock.

"No, our daughter is brave, strong, and kind not a threat," I replied then he grabbed my head and pulled into a kiss that I melted into.

"Alright, guys get a room," Emiko yelled and we broke apart and blushed as I thought, 'Emiko, you have really bad timing.'

*TIME SKIP 2 hours later*

Natsu and I put Nuria in her bed and we went to our room. "I'm worried about Nuria," I said, "I know Nuria would go crazy if one of us were to be murdered in front of her eyes. I don't want her to hurt herself. I wouldn't forgive myself if she got hurt because of her powers."

"Lucy, I understand what you but we can't baby her too much," Natsu responded as we laid down in our bed, "I think if we train her to control her powers then we won't have anything to worry about."

"You're right," I replied, "Goodnight Natsu."

Natsu kissed me on the cheek and said, "Goodnight Luce." After that, Natsu and I went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11:Wedding, Birthday, & Werewolf

Chapter 11:

Wedding, Birthday, and Werewolf

**Third Person Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 1/2 year later January 22 12:47pm*

Fairy Tail and Sabertooth we're gather together at Sabertooth's guild hall getting ready for a Lisanna's and Rogue's Wedding which was going take place that day. "I wish Lucy was here," Lisanna cried out as tears rolled down her cheek.

"I know Lisanna, but I'm here," Mirajane replied as she hugged her sister who was were a white long ball gown wedding dress.

"I know Mirajane but I wanted to be my maid of honor," Lisanna responded as she got some tissue and wiped away her tears.

"Hello, Lucy," Mirajane said as Lucy finally answered her lacrima.

"Hi Mira, how Lisanna," Lucy asked then Lisanna ran over to the lacrima.

"Lucy, I'm so nervous. What do I do," Lisanna said in begging voice.

"First thing is to relax, Rogue has already claimed you as his mate so this is just a ceremony, remember that," Lucy replied.

"Okay, then what," Lisanna asked then Natsu stepped into the lacrima.

"Remember that Rogue will be waiting for you down the aisle, and that he is just as nervous as you," Natsu replied with his trademark smile.

"And finally," Lucy said then Nuria jumped into to the lacrima screen.

"Remember, you two could start a family and have daughter as sweet as me," Nuria cheered and Lisanna smiled.

"Oh, yea, before we forget," Mirajane said, "We're sending Nuria's birthday gifts for tomorrow via transport lacrima. Erza is also sending a strawberry birthday cake with candles."

"Thats great," Lucy said as Nuria danced around the room.

"Although, Nuria probably eat the flames from the birthday candle instead of blowing them out," Natsu commented and everyone started to laugh.

"I can that after Natsu always did," Lisanna said while she laughed.

"Hey, Lisanna I want to see your dress," Lucy said then Lisanna back away and Mirajane went behind the lacrima.

"What do you think," Lisanna asked as she span around and Lucy went to tears.

"Oh Lisanna," Lucy responded and she wiped away her tears, "You look great that dress is a million times better then the one you for the Grand Magic Games."

"Thanks Lucy, you are like second sister to me," Lisanna replied as she ran up to the lacrima.

"Lisanna, and of course Mirajane, you two are like the sisters I never had," Lucy spoke as happy tears rolled down her face.

"I wish you were here so I could hug you," Lisanna said as she looked into the lacrima.

"Me too," Lucy responded.

Then the door opened and Erza came in and said, "Lisanna, Mirajane, the wedding is about to start."

"Looks like its to me to end the call," Lisanna said as she gave Lucy and Natsu a nervous smile.

"Don't worry Lisanna, you'll be great," Lucy said then she looked at Mirajane, "Mirajane, I want of a movie lacrima of the wedding since we can't be there."

"Don't worry, I've got it covered," Mirajane replied then she winked.

"Alright, good luck Lisanna," Lucy responded.

"Do your best Lisanna," Natsu said then they smiled at Lisanna and Mirajane then the lacrima went dark.

"You ready," Erza asked Lisanna and she turned to Erza with a grin.

"Yea, I'm ready thanks to Natsu and Lucy," Lisanna replied then she walked gracefully out the door.

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 18 hours later, January 23 7:00am*

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up, wake up, wake up," Nuria said as she shook the Natsu and me.

"Nuria, if we cuddle with you will you let us sleep a little longer," I mumbled as rolled over closer to Natsu.

"No, the guild's presents just arrived," Nuria said then she started to shake us again.

"Nuria… Please," Natsu said as he placed his arm around me.

"But Daddy," Nuria whined as I felt er bounce down on to the bed.

"Nuria if you let us sleep for one more hour then I will make spicy pancakes and allow you to use my homemade strawberry maple syrup," I responded and I felt the sheets twist.

"Really," Nuria asked.

"Yes," I replied and felt another shift of the bed.

"Can I still cuddle with you guys," Nuria asked.

"Yes, if you like birthday girl," I replied and I heard Natsu chuckle.

"Thanks mommy, daddy," Nuria responded then she got up and got over to us and squeezed herself between me and Natsu. Once Nuria was comfortable, I cracked open an eye and saw Natsu and Nuria were smiling and I smiled at the father daughter scene. After that, I closed my eye then go back to sleep.

*TIME SKIP 1 hour and 30 minutes later*

I woke up and I stretched my arms and looked at Nuria and Natsu said, "Good morning, Natsu, and my little birthday girl."

"Morning mommy," Nuria said then she hugged me, "So do I get breakfast or present first?"

"Lets wait to open present till everyone is here ok," I replied, "Breakfast first then daddy and I have special plans for today. After that, we come back here for birthday dinner and presents."

"Ya, I'm going take a bath now," Nuria replied then she ran out of the room.

After that, Natsu and I lip locked and when we broke apart, he said, "Morning Beautiful."

"Morning handsome," I replied as I got out of bed and started to get dress. 'Nuria has been asking to go skiing for a while. I so glad that I finally got Natsu to agree to go skiing,' I thought as I picked out clothes for me and got out Nuria's favorite outfit and put Erza's cake in safe spot.

*TIME SKIP 2 hours later*

We were all in winter gear and Nuria looked around as we made our way to good skiing resort that Draco had suggested. "So where are going," Nuria asked as we walked up to a group of cabins.

"Look ahead," I replied and Nuria's eyes went wide as she saw that we were going to a ski resort.

"We're going skiing," Nuria shouted and she jumped up and down for joy.

*TIME SKIP 8 hours later*

"You should have seen Daddy kept tripping over his skis," Nuria told Shannon, Kishiko, Igneel, Draco, Tatus, and Emiko which made them break into laughter while Natsu was in the kitten with me hiding from the embarrassment.

(Author's note: the dragon's are in human form thank to the potion that Shannon that was talked about in chapter 4.)

"Natsu if you would have listen to me then you would have been better," I said as I got out the roosted chicken from the oven.

"I know," Natsu said as wrapped his arms around me.

"Natsu, this is not the time or place for this," I whispered as I walked over the table and placed it center.

"Luce, come on since we've started training, we haven't had you and me time," Natsu said as he followed me around the kitchen.

"I am fully aware of that and I'm going to talk to Shannon about it," I replied as went and got the hot chocolate for everyone and set it around the table.

"Okay," Natsu whispered then he let go of me.

"Alright everyone, dinner is ready," I yelled and everyone rushed into the kitchen.

*TIME SKIP 45 minutes later*

"Present time," Nuria shouted and she ran over to the group of 17 presents.

"Alright, which one you going to open first," I asked and present wrapped in white wrapping paper with yellow ribbon and bow on it.

"This one, it's from master Makarov," Nuria said then she unwrapped the present and there was magic heads which was red and blue.

"Magic headphones, and they were special order too," Emiko said as she admired the headphones.

"Which one next," Natsu asked.

"This one, it's from Erza and Jellal," Nuria said as she began to ripe through blue wrapping paper and red ribbon, "Wow…" I could tell that it was a book but I couldn't tell what kind of book.

"What is it Nuria," I asked then she turned to me showed me the book, it was a digital three-d photo album.

"That must have been Jellal's idea," Natsu said as I opened the book and saw a picture go me, Natsu, and Happy after I first joined fairy tail.

"Which are you going to open next," I asked and Nuria picks up an orange and black present.

"I think I know who sent that one," Emiko commented which made Nuria smile.

"Yep, it's from Levy and Gajeel," Nuria responded as she unwrapped the gift and her smile got larger after she saw the contexts.

"So what did you get," I asked then Nuria turned to me and showed me a book.

"The Spirit Princess and the Fire Dragon Prince by Lucy," I said as I read the title and the author but I stop reading aloud when I saw the author and my eyes went wide.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered and I looked at him.

"She gave her my first published book," I replied in voice since I was to shock to talk at normal human voice level.

"Your book, how come you never told me you got a book published," Natsu asked.

"Because at the time, I wasn't sure how you felt about me and the characters are based off us," I replied as I blushed a thousand shades of red, "Everyone who read, Erza, Levy, Happy, and some how Gray all said you would be too dense to pick up on that but I give you the befit of the doubt and not let you read it. I told myself I would let you read when I knew your feelings and I kinda forgot. I'm sorry."

"Alright, I'm going have read this story," Natsu said.

"Yea, Daddy will read it as bed time story," Nuria cheered.

"I agree if Natsu wants to read YOUR birthday then he should read it to you," I said as smiled crossed my lips, "If thats okay with you…"

Natsu was tension for a moment then he sighed as he said, "Fine…"

"Alright next gift," I said as Nuria looked over the gift and picked a blue and white one.

"Oh this one is from Carla and Happy," Nuria commented as she began to unwrapped the gift.

I smelt the air and I knew that all to familiar sent and Emiko said, "I knew it would be fish."

"Thats Happy for you," Natsu repled as he laughed.

"Alright next one is ours," Draco and Tatus said as they handed Nuria a blue and brown gift.

Nuria smiled as she took the gift and began to unwrap it. When she opened it, there was a box and Nuria opened it and we saw a silver key with symbol for Monoceros the Unicorn. "It's a gate key," Nuria said, "Monoceros the Unicorn."

"Silver keys are easy to find but Monoceros the Unicorn key is really pricey," I commented, "How did you get it?"

"Easy, you mention Lucy Heartfilia and birthday in the same sentence and you get it for 4,000 jewels instead of 6,000 jewels," Draco replied and he grinned.

"Plus you add a Natsu threat into the mix and then you only pay 2,000 jewel," Tatus said, "That old was scared but we never really do anything but since we don't have sex appeal, threats seem like the only option. And since it was sweet Nuria, we wanted to give her the best gift ever."

"Thanks," Nuria replied as she wiped away tears of joy, "I'm going to make contract tomorrow if thats okay."

"Thats fine," I said then she ran over and got another gift. It was pink and white.

"It says it's from virgo," Nuria said before she opened it. When she opened it and she pulled out a kimono that was purple and had a red dragon on it.

"That is amazing, virgo pull out all the stops for this one," I said as I looked over the kimono and pictured Nuria in it and I smiled.

"I want to open this one next, it's from Mira and Laxus," Nuria said as picked up a pick and yellow one. She opened the gift and there was necklace with a purple fairy tail guild mark charm.

"Thats beautiful," Emiko commented.

*TIME SKIP 30 minutes later*

(I had plan to go throw all 17 gift but that seemed to be impossible so I'm skipping 8 and 1/2. You'll see what I mean by 1/2 in a moment.)

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Nuria said as she hugged me and Natsu, "I can't believe you gave key holder pouch." It was the belt and pouch were black but the pouch had a purple fairy tail guild mark on it.

"Well, its customized so take care of it," I said and she smiled and nodded.

"Now for Grandpa's and Kishiko's gift," Nuria said then she ran over to Igneel who handed her a gift.

"Happy birthday," Igneel said and Nuria giggled and smiled.

Nuria sat down on the ground and unwrapped the gift and we saw a scarf that looked like Natsu's expect it was gray not white. "Now, daddy and I are twins," Nuria said as she put on the scarf.

**Third Person Pov.:**

Zeref was now sitting in a dark cave in the Mystic Forest of Fiore. "So you've ready for Revenge," Zeref asked as a gray wolf with blue eyes walked in and turned into a man with gray hair and blue eyes, it was Fenris.

"Yes, I want to destroy Fairy Tail by any means necessary," Fenris responded and Zeref smiled evilly at him.

"As long as you're with me, your wish will be granted," Zeref replied.

"Thank you… Master Zeref," Fenris said and at that very moment any pride he had as a guild master was ripped from him. There was nothing left for Fenris, his guild was gone and his headquarters was guarded 24/7 so Zeref was his last resort and he hated it.

"Don't worry Fenris, in this world you'll be a proud guild master again," Zeref said as he laughed evilly.

* * *

><p>Dear readers,<p>

This chapter is 2428 words, which long compare to my other chapters. What do think of this long chapter? Was it good, bad, or fair. Tell me in review. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	12. Chapter 12: Dream Magic

Chapter 12:

Dream Magic

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 1 year and 1 month later February 27*

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist," Nuria yelled then her hand was cover in fire and she charged straight at me. When Nuria hit me, she pushed me back but didn't hurt me since fire can't hurt me which why I'm a prefect training partner.

"Well done, Nuria," Igneel said and Nuria smiled at him.

"It was a really impressive," I said, "You going like this and you'll learn the fire dragon roar in no time."

"I wish I could learn it now," Nuria said as she laid down on the grass and looked up at the blue sky.

"If you don't include the secret art and my light dragon mode, fire dragon roar is a fire dragon slayer's strongest move," I told Nuria and as I laid down next to her, she sighed then looked at me.

"Yea, so," Nuria replied and she had the expression that said she was bored and distrust.

"I gave Igneel that same look when he told me that," I replied, "If you try to do something more advance then we were you are now, you or somebody else might get hurt. You don't want to hurt me, Igneel, or your mom do you?"

"No, of course not," Nuria said then she looked back up at the sky, "I want to protect everyone I figure the fast I learn dragon slayer magic, the better I'll be at protecting everyone. The thing I want is to see everyone I care about on the ground with wide eyes and no breath. I don't want the nightmares I've had lately to become reality."

"What nightmares," I asked and I watched Nuria's breath hitches and a tear rolls down her face.

"I'm older, about 10, and I'm a battle flied," Nuria spoke, "We're all fight, and that when everything goes black. When the blackness disappeared, I'm on a mountain top and I see everyone was dead. I fall to my knees and began to cry then a guy with black hair tells me that he and I did this. After that, I roar toward a red blood sky and wake up. A moment later, I wake up in bed safe and sound with tears rolling down my face."

I watch Nuria after she finishes, and more tears roll down her face but she doesn't cry. 'Who knew my daughter was so brave,' I thought as I reached out and pulled her pink hair behind ear. "Nuria, how long has this been happening," I asked and she looked over at me with wide eyes.

"Once or twice a week over the past year," Nuria replied, "Don't tell mom but sometimes Loke comes an checks when I do have these nightmare and summon Necia so I don't wake you and mom up."

(Author's note: Necia is what Nuria named celestial spirit Monoceros the Unicom. She is 1 1/2 foot tall and 33cm long. Her skin is purple, hair is blue, and the corn is white. Necia is a pet spirit just like Plue.)

"Nuria, does mommy know about these dreams," I asked and she looked at me.

"No, should I tell her," Nuria replied and I nodded.

"We know Zeref has started up and he have someone who uses dream magic," I told her and her eyes went wide.

"Whats dream magic," Nuria asked as she sat up.

"Its kinda of magic that control dreams or turn them into nightmares," I replied and Nuria nodded. 'I know this will make Lucy very worried but Shannon

"Thats explains why I remember them so well," Nuria whispered.

"We definitely have to tell your mother about this," I responded, "I know she'll have answer on to stop this."

"Okay," Nuria replied then we ran off toward Lucy and Sharon.

**Lucy Pov.:**

"Star Dragon Metro Kick," I yelled then star-dust gather around my foot and ran toward Tatus. Tatus was able take since he is a star dragon but I pushed him back a little bit.

"Nice one Lucy," Tatus said as straighten himself out and I smile proudly.

"Thanks," I replied, "So does that mean I get to learn a new move?"

"We'll start on Star Dragon Crater Punch," Shannon said, "Tomorrow."

"Alright" I replied then I laid back on the ground in the grass.

"So Lucy, do you want some star-dust," Tatus asked as he handed me a red bad tied off with a short golden rope.

I took the bag and said, "Ya sure thanks." After that, I opened the bag and started to snack on them like they were chips.

"Mommy," I heard Nuria yell from the top of the hill.

"Lucy," Natsu yelled and I smiled and waved at them.

"Hey guys," I replied with a smile then I saw worried looks on their face and I got worried so my smile disappeared, "Whats wrong?"

"Mommy, there is something I'm hiding," Nuria said and I sighed. 'Silly girl, I know everything about her dreams, thanks to loke,' I thought while I looked at Nuria.

"So you are finally coming forward about your dreams," I replied with a soft smile and Nuria stood there in shock.

"How do know you about the dreams," Nuria asked.

"Loke," I responded.

"But he promise me he wouldn't tell a soul," Nuria yelled.

"Nuria, honey, Loke is my spirit," I replied with a light laugh, "He can't keep secrets from me, silly, he is under contract with me."

"Trader, I trusted him," Nuria mumbled as she sat on the ground and crossed her arms and legs.

"Now Nuria, Loke is my spirit and as your mother and I knew something was wrong so I would have him check up on you and tell me whats wrong," I replied and she huffed, "You have no right to be mad at him so stop your pouting right now."

"Fine but I'm killing that stupid jacked-up loin later," Nuria said and I laughed.

"You can't kill spirits," I replied, "Anyways, I'm sure Natsu figured it. The reason you are having this realistic nightmare so offend is because of dream magic."

"Yea, dad did figure that," Nuria responded.

"The good news is I've got a way to stop them," I spoke then wind blow throw the air and it caused my and Nuria's hair to move as I looked at her with a smile and Nuria was shocked.

"How do we stop them," Nuria asked in almost a begging voice.

"Well, Shannon helped me make potion, it only works if you drink it," I told her, "The only problem is it smells gross and looks like mud and its suppose taste really bad too. But it really works, I got the recipe from one of Levy's books." I smiled at Nuria as her eyes got big and happy as I thought, "Too bad it only blocks half of the nightmare, the other half is reflected to the person who drank the receiver part of the potion which in this case is me at least thats what Levy said.'

_FLASHBACK:_

_A month and half ago._

_I made a call on __lacrima__, and Mirajane picked it up. "Hello Lucy, how can I help," Mirajane asked._

"_Hi Mira, I was hoping to talk to Levy actually," I replied._

"_She's right here," Mirajane said as Levy popped into frame._

"_Hey Lucy, whats up," Levy asked._

"_Oh Levy, you don't know how happy I am to see you," I said, "I to ask you a huge favor."_

"_Anything for you, Lucy," Levy replied._

"_Can you see if there is a way to stop dream magic," I asked._

"_I don't know but I can do some research," Levy replied, "Can I ask why?"_

"_Nuria is being attacked in her dreams," I replied, "I knew she was having problems so I sent Loke to check up on her. And he told me that she is having a very real nightmare that she remember viably well. I did so research and I found out thats someone is using dream magic on her but I found nothing on stopping it. I know you could do better than me on finding something so if you could please that would be great."_

"_Of course, I'll do it," Levy replied._

"_Thanks Levy," I responded then the __lacrima__ went black._

_*TIME SKIP 2 weeks later*_

_I was on the __lacrima__ and Levy said, "It's a potion. It blocks half of the nightmare but the other half is reflected to a new receiver."_

"_I'll do it, I'll be the new receiver," I replied._

"_Lucy, are you sure," Levy asked._

"_She is my daughter Levy, I have to do this," I responded._

"_Alright, I'll send you the recipe," Levy said then a piece of paper landed next to the __lacrima__ and I picked it up and read it._

"_Thanks Levy," I replied and she smiled but I could see she was worry, "Levy, don't about me too much, I'll be fine."_

"_Alright and you're welcome," Levy said then the __lacrima__ went dark. 'Alright, it will take three weeks to make this plus another week to get all the supplies. I better get to work,' I thought as I went over to Shannon to tell her the good news._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"So all I have to do is drink the potion and the nightmares will go away," Nuria asked.

"Yep," I replied and I saw Natsu raise an eye brow and he came over and grabbed my arm.

"Nuria, wait right here. There is something I need talk about with your mother for a moment, we'll be right back," Natsu said with a semi-fake smile which made me a little upset.

"Alright," Nuria said and she smiled a real smile in return then Natsu dragged me away.

Once we were out of Nuria's hearing range, Natsu said, "What is it that you're not telling Nuria?"

"The potion only blocks half of the nightmare," I replied and I looked at Natsu.

"What about the other half," Natsu asked with worry in voice.

"The other half is reflected," I replied as my eye got a little watery and I looked away.

"Reflect to where," Natsu asked and I didn't speak or look at him so he grabbed my chin and made me look at him, "Lucy, where are the nightmares reflected to?"

I couldn't hold back anymore and I started to cry as I said, "Too new receiver. The new receiver puts his or her hair into the potion and they will get the other half of the nightmares. The nightmares won't be as bad as it was for the original receiver since it was only half but it still be bad."

"So who will be the new receiver for Nuria," Natsu asked and I couldn't look at him so I hide my face in his chest.

I was crying into his chest for a moment then I said, "I'm the new receiver for the dreams."

"Lucy… Why you, why not ask me or Emiko, or even Draco or Tatus," Natsu asked and I smelt water and salt from above.

"You've had enough nightmare about Lisanna, Igneel, and me," I said, "And there is no way, I'm asking Nuria's Aunt or Uncles to do a parent's job."

"Lucy, are you sure you want to do that," Natsu said, "I mean, the last time I had a nightmare, I wasn't as scared as before because you were with me."

"Natsu, I want and I have to do this," I replied, "I already put my hair into the potion and I as long as I have you right next to me I know that I can handle anything."

"Alright," Natsu said then we kissed.

After that we went back to Nuria and I asked, "You ready to take that Potion."

"Yea," Nuria said as she fist pumped the air.

Then I went got the potion and when I got back, I gave it to Nuria. "I suggest you hold your noise," I told Nuria and she nodded and plugged her noise. After that she drank the potion and once she was finish, she fell unconscious.

"Well she be okay," Natsu asked.

"She should awake up in hour," I replied then Natsu picked up Nuria and we went back to the house.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

Its been five days since I've posted but please let me explain. I have reasons I'm posting so late. Reason one is one I explained before, Thanksgiving that made MIA for 2 days. The second reason is I'm sick, I caught a cold from my brother. My third and final reason is I'm also in writing challenge for Fairy Tail, its called: The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge. Its to late to sign up but I already entered. If you want to see other entries, rules, or how scoring is handled check the form and if you find it the PM and I'll send you the link. I'll be post my first entry for the first challenge today, there all one-shots and this will be my first one-shot, YA! Anyway, please check it out, read it and review it. Oh ya, its less than 1,000 words since it had to be between 800-1000 but don't let that stop you. Thanks for reading this long chapter and long letter and reviewing!  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	13. Chapter 13: Nightmares & Lucy's Birthday

Chapter 13:

Nightmares and Lucy's Birthday

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 1 year and 4 months later June 27th 11:58pm*

_Dream state:_

"_Natsu," I yelled as he laid lifeless on the ground._

"_Mommy,'"a 10 year old Nuria said, "Did I do this?" Nuria looked down at her hand which was covered in blood._

"_No, Nuria, you didn't do that, you would never hurt us," I replied as I reached out for her hand._

"_I smell their blood, I smell Mirajane's blood, I smell Levy's blood, I smell Emiko's, Draco's, and Tatus's blood," Nuria said as she started to shake and tears came to her yes, "I also smell daddy's and… Your blood, mommy…"_

"_Nuria what you're doing," I asked while Nuria moved toward with fire on her hand._

"_Mommy, I'm sorry, I can't control my," Nuria said as she stood above me and her fire covered hand went straight for my chest._

_End of Dream state._

"Nooooo," I yelled as I sat up in bed and I grabbed my shoulders.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered then pulled me into a hug, "Its okay, I'm here."

"Poor daughter, she face something more scary than what I did," I whispered as tears rolled down my face, "I was so scared…"

"I'm here, and I'll always be here," Natsu said as he held me and kissed me over and over again.

"Natsu… I'm sorry, I know you need your sleep," I responded as I sobbed into his chest.

"Lucy, never apologize for letting me do my job," Natsu replied as he rocked me back and forth, "You are my love, my wife, the mother of my child, and most importantly you are my mate. Its my job to take of you when you need me most. Remember, the vows for better or for worst, in sickness or in health, till death do us part."

"As if I could forget," I answered as I continued to sob into his chest. 'I'm so glad that dream wasn't real, I don't my daughter to be controlled by dark magic,' I thought as I squeezed Natsu and continued to cry.

**Third Person Pov.:**

"So Jadez," Zeref said as he watched the lacrima vision of Lucy crying into Natsu, "You still doing the dream magic."

"Lucy is just as fun to tortured as her daughter plus Natsu is also being tortured," Jadez said as he laughed.

"I think the dream torturing should stop," Zeref replied, "I mean, I think they got the message. And knowing Natsu, he won't a nightmare stop him."

"Oh Zery, you're no fun," a female voice spoke.

"Maryl, my love, how wonderful to see you," Zeref said then a pale girl with cute short black hair and beautiful blue eyes walked out into the moonlight and Zeref dashed over to her, pick her, then swung her around in a circle.

"Oh Zeref, tomorrow we take our vows," Maryl spoke as Zeref sat her down then she and him lip locked.

"Who knew that the prince of death could fall in love," Jadez commented with a smirk, "And with Goddess of death no less."

Maryl giggled and said, "There is no one else I love more."

"Me neither and when I create our new world, we will be the rulers," Zeref replied as he kissed down her neck and she moaned, "What would e the first thing you do as queen, my darling?"

"Oh Zeref, I will give you an heir," Maryl spoke as she moaned.

"An heir, I would love to be the father of your child," Zeref replied, "What name our child if it's a boy?"

"Lance," Maryl replied.

"And if its girl," Zeref asked as he continued his kissing attack.

"Charlotte, since Scarlet is the name of one our enemies," Maryl replied.

"So you would our daughter would ve Scarlet if the enemy didn't have that name in its rank, why," Zeref asked.

"Because scarlet is the color of blood, darling," Maryl replied and Zeref smirked in forearm as kissed down.

"I love the way you think," Zeref responded.

"While I would hate to stop this love fest, shouldn't we oh I don't know GET BACK TO WORK," Jadez spoke.

"Jadez is right," Zeref said with groan, "I don't want to stop but we have a lot ahead of us. Maryl, we will continue this during our honeymoon."

"Alright," Maryl replied with a sigh, "But wait till you see me in my black wedding gown, you'll wish you didn't have to wait." With that, Zeref growled and Maryl left the room.

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 7:05am*

"Hey Igneel," I said as I did my mentation to focus my magic energy.

"Yes, Natsu," Igneel replied who was in his human form for his mentation.

"It happened again last night," I spoke as I started to relax my muscles.

"Is that why you came earlier then usual," Igneel asked as his body began to relax as well.

"Yes, I want to try to get her mind off the dreams and her birthday is in three days," I replied as continued to relax my body.

"Thats sounds like a wonderful idea but what did you have in mind," Igneel responded and I heard his body shift over to me so I opened my eyes and stopped my mentation for the moment.

"Well, I know Lucy is missing the guild a lot so I was thinking of inviting a few friends to have a surprise party for her," I replied, "I know she hasn't had the best birthday because you know during the process, the mates share memories. I know that after her mother pasted she didn't have a good birthday until we met on her birthday in Hargeon 6 well technically 13 years ago but I didn't know it was her birthday. So I want to make this best birthday ever."

"Lucy is very lucky to have a mate like you," I heard a female voice say behind me and I looked to see Emiko with a smile and I blushed slightly.

"How much of that did you hear," I asked.

"Enough to say I want in," Emiko said, "Plus I want to invite Gajeel up here and challenge him to another arm wrestling match, he beat me last time but I'll beat him this time."

"Alright but don't tell Lucy," I replied.

"Before you start planning," Igneel said, "So Lucy doesn't catch you, you'll still need to train."

"Yea," I said as I thought, ' Lucy is going to love this.'

**Third Person Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 2 days later June 30th 3:45pm*

"Wonder what Lucy is planning for her birthday tomorrow," Levy said as she drank mango drink.

"I was wondering the same thing," Juvia replied then the communications lacrima lit up and Mirajane who was cleaning a glass ran over to it.

"Hello," Mirajane said and Natsu appear on the screen with a smile on his face.

"Hi Mira," Natsu said.

"Hello Natsu, this pleasant surprise," Mirajane replied as she smiled.

"Hey Natsu," Levy spoke as she charged her way to the lacrima, "So how is everything?"

"Great, I'm throwing Lucy a surprise birthday party tomorrow and I wondering if anyone could use the teleport lacrima to come up so we could celebrate and surprise Lucy," Natsu responded.

"Well, you know the magic games start tomorrow," Mirajane said, "Our team this year is Gildarts, Cana, Laxus, Wendy, and Evergreen then Elfman is the reverse member. And Lisanna and I plan on going but I'm not sure about anyone else."

"Gajeel will be back tonight so we can go," Levy responded while Juvia walked up.

"I think my family can come," Juvia replied

"We're BACK," Erza yelled as she and Jellal got back from their honeymoon.(Author's note: thats right they got married.)

"Just in time, Natsu is on the line," Mirajane replied and Erza made a beeline for communication lacrima.

"Natsu, usually Lucy does the calling," Erza said as she looked at the lacrima screen, "Whats up?"

"Nothing much, just throwing Lucy a surprise birthday party," Natsu replied, "Wanted to know who could come."

"Oh, we're so in, right Jellal," Erza responded then she looked at her blue-hair husband who just walked.

"Of course Erza," Jellal replied with a smile.

"Alright, I want everyone use the teleporting lacrima to be here at tomorrow at about 4pm, Emiko might need a little help with decorations but other than that I all need is for you guys to yell surprise when Lucy and I walk throw the front door," Natsu told and they nodded.

"Natsu, I'm home," Lucy yelled in the background.

"Thats my cue," Natsu said, "Gotta go. Bye." After that the lacrima went black.

"Wow, a surprise party, I wonder what the author has plan for that," Juvia said as she went into thought.

"Me too, I wonder how the audience is going to react," Erza responded as she also went into thought.

"Guys stop breaking the forth wall here," Levy yelled.

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 1 day later 3:50pm*

"So I've hanged the banners, Draco is working on the food, Tatus is working on the night sky false ceiling, Emiko is working the desert, and Erza, Levy, Juvia, Jellal, Gajeel, Gray, Lonzo, and Gwen should be her any minute," I said aloud as I looked at the ground, "What am I forgetting?"

"Daddy, I just finished my birthday card for mommy," Nuria said as she ran up to me with a smile on her face and blue card in her left hand. Once she was in three feet from me, Nuria jumped into my arms. After Nuria was in my arms, I span around and in got her into a position where I was now cradling her in my arms.

"Well now, thats great, can I look at," I asked as I took a seat on my favorite chair.

Nuria was hesitated at first but then she gave me the card and said, "Fine but don't ruin or you'll have to help me make another one."

I looked at the card, was made of blue paper. The outside had stars of different sizes made of white paper glued on the blue paper to make a heart, there was also carefully cute out of Nuria, Lucy and me glued to the blue paper, and at the top written with a white marker was 'Happy Birthday Mommy!'. This inside had this written: I wish you a very happy birthday! I also wanted to tell you that I love you more than stars! Happy Birthday! love, Nuria. "Nuria, did you make this all by yourself," I asked and Nuria shook her side to side.

(Author notes: If you want to see the birthday card, it's on my deviantART profile which is linked on my fan fiction profile.)

"Nope, Emiko helped me with the cutting part and the spelling part but I did the glueing and writing," Nuria replied with a smile, "And Draco helped me clean up the mess."

'Wow, Shannon was right when she said that Nuria is mature for her age,' I thought as I felt a shift in the air then smelt seven familiar scent and one new one. "God, Salamander," I heard Gajeel said, "I hate teleporting."

"Welcome guys," I said as I turned around to them.

"Wow this a big house," Levy said as looked around.

"Hey Lodoz, how have you been," Nuria asked and Lodoz eyes went wide like he had seen a ghost.

"Nuria, it's been too long," Lodoz replied then they hugged.

"Lod, whose this," a little girl with jet black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Oh right, Nuria, I like you to meet Gray's and Juvia's child, Gwen," Lodoz said as Gwen analyzed her.

"I know you, you're the daughter of that fire dragon wizard dad always calls different insulting fire names," Gwen spoke and I got angry.

"You call me names behind my back," I yelled as I lit my hand up and went for Gray.

"Don't worry, I got this," I heard Nuria whisper to the other kids then she yelled, "DADDY, WE WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS TO TRY TO CHEER UP MOMMY! DON'T MESS IT UP!"

My mouth dropped, she can be as scary as her mom. "Geeze, Nuria, no need to yell," I said then I looked at the godfather clock and saw it was 4:23pm, "Come on Nuria, your mom is waiting for us."

**Lucy Pov.:**

I was sitting next to shannon and her dragon laid next me. "By the way, Happy birthday Lucy," Shannon said then she gave me a dark blue scaly scarf.

"Wow, this just like Natsu's scarf," I replied as I felt it, "Wait if you're giving me this, then does that mean you'll be living me soon." I looked up from the scarf and looked at Shannon.

"No ones going anywhere for at least four or five more years," Shannon responded then we looked up at the blue sky with white fluffy clouds.

"I wish we could be like this forever," I whispered and a tear slipped out. 'Why am I crying,' I thought as I looked from Shannon and back to the sky.

*TIME SKIP 6 1/2 minutes later*

"Lucy, shouldn't you be going," Shannon said and I looked at my watch and it was 4:32pm.

"Their late," I spoke as I got up off the ground and put my new scarf on.

"Who's late," Shannon asked as she analyzed me.

"Natsu and Nuria were suppose to be here two minutes ago," I replied I look in the direction they should be coming from.

"Well, is it out of character for Natsu to be late," Shannon asked.

"Well, Natsu is only late when something really important comes," I replied, "Like a mission, call form the master, or break thought with Nuria's training. There is food but I'm sure Natsu knows today is my birthday so I know he wouldn't food distract him or at least I hope not."

"And what about Nuria," Shannon asked.

"Nuria, there's a case," I responded, "Nuria, she doesn't like being late unless something either really fun or really important comes up. Nuria doesn't like to get distracted easily but when she does, she is like Natsu, she focuses on it."

"Well, I'm sure they'll be here soon," Shannon said and I smiled then I sniffed the air and I smelt apple cinnamon and of course smoke of a fresh fire.

"Hey Nuria, Natsu," I yell as I wave in their direction and they ran toward me.

"Mommy, I'm sure we're late," Nuria said as she jumped into my arms, "Daddy was finishing up some work the master asked him to do. Then after we left, daddy forgot something very important."

"Sorry about that Luce," Natsu spoke as he rubbed the back of his head and gave me his goof smile. After that, I notice he is hiding something behind his back but I don't question it.

"Its okay," I replied then Natsu brought his arm from behind his back and he gave me bouquet of red, yellow, and orange roses.

"Happy birthday," Natsu said as I took the bouquet.

"Of course, you would get a fire them bouquet of roses," I replied while I sniffed the flowers.

"Come on mommy, let's go home," Nuria said as she grabbed my hand.

"See you tomorrow, Shannon," I said as I was pulled away.

"Yes, and Happy Birthday, again, Lucy," Shannon replied and I waved goodbye.

*TIME SKIP 10 1/2 minutes later*

"Natsu, did I get gifts from the guild because I smelling our team and their kids," I said as we reached the house door.

"Oh, yea, you're going it," Nuria replied while I got the house keys out.

"Are you two hiding something," I asked.

"No, why would we do that," Nuria and Natsu yell in sync so I just rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Surprise," Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Lonzo, and Gwen shouted and the lights turn on.

"Oh you guys," I said with tears in my eyes, "Whose idea was this?"

"All my," Natsu replied cheerfully.

"Oh thank you, Natsu," I said then I hugged him.

"But he had a lot of help, Emiko, Draco, Tatus, and I helped," Nuria said and she gave me a birthday card, "Happy Birthday, mommy!"

"Thank you, everyone," I responded then we did a group hug.

*TIME SKIP 5 hours later*

"Wow, the kids are finally out," Levy said as she and I observe the three sleeping kids. Nuria was in the middle with Lodoz's head on her right shoulder and Gwen's head on her left shoulder.

"Its so cute," Erza responded as she smiled at the scene.

"We'll take of putting the kids in bed," Natsu said as he grabbed Gray and Gajeel and they went over and pick up the kids then they left the room.

"So what do you want to do next," Juvia asked as Erza grabbed another piece of cake.

"I don't know," I replied.

"How about truth or dare," Emiko suggested.

"Sounds like fun," Draco and Tatus replied in unison.

"I don't know," Jellal spoke, "The last time we played that game, well Cana got Erza really drunk and Levy and Lucy were dared to make out." Levy and I blushed at the drunken memory and Juvia giggled.

"Cana isn't here to get us drunk so maybe we'll be okay this time," Levy replied while she continued to blush.

"Truth or Dare sounds like fun," Natsu commented as he walked back in, "And Jellal, last time was totally fun…"

"God, Salamander, just ambit," Gajeel said, "Seeing Levy and Lucy kiss was hot." After that, I saw Natsu's face become red and Gajeel laughed.

"Alright, who will start," Gray asked.

"Me since I'm the birthday girl," I said then I looked around the room and my eyes stopped on Levy, "Levy, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Levy replied.

"Did you enjoy our kiss that we shared last time we played truth or dare," I asked and Levy blushed while the other dropped their lower jaws.

"Well, I can say I enjoyed it and it was different from the way guys have kissed me," Levy said.

"Wait, you've had other guys kiss," Gajeel yelled.

"Sorry Gajeel, you'll have wait for your turn," I spoke and he glared at me.

"Don't glare at my wife like that," Natsu said without even looking at Gajeel and Gajeel stopped glaring at me.

"Alright Levy, your turn," I said then Levy looked around the room.

"Erza, truth or dare," Levy asked.

"Dare," Erza replied.

"I dare you let the Natsu and Gray draw on your face with their eyes close using permanent marker," Levy said.

"Ok," Erza said and Natsu and Gray looked like kids during Christmas.

"This gonna be fun," Natsu commented as he and Gray got the markers.

"You've 30 seconds boys," Levy said, "And Erza, you can wash this off right before you go to bed."

"Alright," Erza replied as she closed her eyes and relaxed her body.

"Ready, Boys, get set, GO," Levy said then the boys draw on Erza's face.

*TIME SKIP 30 seconds later*

"And stop," Levy said and poor Erza looked like a three-year old's canvas.

"Say, Gray, how does it looked," Natsu asked as he tried not to laugh.

"I think its prefect," Gray replied then they broke out into laughter.

"Alright, if you don't to die you two will stop laughing right now," Erza spoke and the boys stopped, "Alright, Jellal, Truth or Dare?" I watched as Erza squirmed around a little and I thought, 'Erza been acting edgy lately, I wonder whats wrong.'

"Dare," Jellal said.

"I dare you help me tell our friend our wonderful news," Erza responded and Jellal went from smirking to pure shock.

"You want to tell them now," Jellal asked with a gulp.

"Yes, honey, now," Erza said with a smile.

"Tell us what," Emiko said as she pulled popcorn out of the blue.

"I'm/Erza's pregnant," Ezra and Jellal replied in sync and at that moment everyone forgot the game and we celebrated.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

I'm so sorry, I tried to finish this chapter and earlier today but I just had so much going on. I'm still sick and I've been doing a LOT of house work which isn't really helping the with illness because of the dirt and stuff. So I kinda made it up with a 3,453 word chapter, nice and long. I really feel like crap so a few review would be nice encouragement. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	14. Chapter 14: Home to Fairy Tail

Chapter 14:

Home to Fairy Tail

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 4 1/2 years later*

Our bags were pack as we felt tension and nervous. "I can't believe, Zeref is really starting a war," Lucy said as she zipped up the last suitcase.

"Yea, neither can I," I replied as I watched Nuria sit perfectly still and focused on her mentation.

"I'm worried about her," Lucy whispered and I nodded.

"I know but she is daughter of some of Fairy Tail's top wizard when the time comes, she'll make the right choice I just know it," I replied and I heard the wheels of suitcases start to move.

"We better say Goodbye to our Dragons," Emiko spoke as she came down stairs with a blue and white back pack on her back.

"I'm gonna miss this place," Draco said while he touched the doorway that lead to the kitchen.

"And I just got the leak in ceiling to stop yesterday but then Shannon says we have to return Mangolia asap," Tatus said as he walk grumpily to the door, "Man… And watch when we come back the leak will be back."

"You real think we'll be coming back," Nuria asked as she broke out of her mentation.

"I hope so," Tatus said, " Draco and I were thinking about starting our own guild that we would call Dragon Heart. We're thinking of making this place our guild"

"Sounds like something to look forward to after we defeat Zeref," I replied and Tatus smiled at me.

"Yea, Dragon Heart the guild that lives with Dragons," Tatus spoke, "Maybe after we start it, we'll take the number one spot from Fairy Tail."

"Like my dad would let you do that, he's going to be the next guild master," Nuria said as she glared Tatus.

"Thats right, and as guild master I will aloud you take away the number one spot," I replied.

"As if," Draco yelled.

"You want to go Uncle Draco," Nuria yelled as she got into fighting stance.

"Anytime, anywhere, kid," Draco replied as he too got into a fighting stance.

"Nuria, Draco unless you want me to call Loke so he and I can breakup a fight," Lucy said as she glared at the two which caused the two to drop their fist and their bodies relaxed, "Thats what I thought. Now let get out stuff ready to go."

"I don't like it when mom get scary," Nuria whispered to me and I nodded in agreement.

"I heard that," Lucy yelled and Nuria and I jump backwards. 'I forgot that she has dragon hearing. Plus on top of that she seems so edgy lately, the last time she was this edgy was when… Oh,' I thought then I ran over to Lucy and picked up her up from behind.

"Lucy," I said into her ear.

"Natsu, what are you doing," Lucy asked as she tried to get out of my arms.

"Think three dragon slayer smell something that we can't and they been hiding it from us," I spoke and I tell that Draco, Tatus, and Emiko tensioned up and I smirked.

"What are you talking about," Lucy asked.

"Lucy, we need get a test and that I think you're going to pass it," I whispered and Lucy stopped her squirming.

"What do mean," Lucy whispered.

"Lucy, Natsu, we didn't want it to be true since we about to go to with Zeref," Emiko said, "But, Draco, Tatus, and I have smelt a new scent on you. It smells like burning star-dust."

"Burning star-dust," Lucy said and looked and her widened, "I'm pregnant… I can't be… This is bad… While I would love to have another child, this is not a good time…"

"I know," I whispered and she began to cry.

"Shannon said I had to be on the battle field," Lucy said, "If I'm with child, I don't want to neon the battle field. Natsu, we have to talk to Shannon."

"Yea, I know," I replied, " Looks like Zeref may have to wait."

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 13 minutes later*

"Shannon," I yelled into her cave with tears rolling down my face,"Shannon I need you."

"Lucy, dear, why are you crying," Shannon asked, "Oh dear, you find out, didn't you. Please don't be mad at me for knowing and not telling you."

I nodded and I held Natsu as I said, "Yes, I know, what do I do?"

"Survive the battle with Zeref, if you survive the battle with him then Nuria's sibling will too," Shannon replied and I let go of Natsu, "I promise, my sweet daughter and son-in-law."

"Thank you so much, mother," I replied then I hugged Shannon.

"Goodbye, my sweet and I'm sorry for not being completely honest with you," Shannon said.

"It doesn't matter, I will always love you," I replied as tears rolled down my face.

"Please keep that in mind when you face death in face," Shannon spoke and I nodded, "Good luck, Lucy, and Natsu." I nodded as I wiped my tears and I let go of Shannon and grabbed Natsu.

"I'll miss you, Shannon," I said as Natsu and I walked away.

"So, you ready for another child," Natsu asked while we walked along back to the house.

I exhale and I looked at Natsu as I said, "I'm not sure but Natsu, it doesn't seem like me or you get a choice in the matter."

"Yea, now, let's go back home," Natsu replied with a soft smile.

I smile back and I said, "Home to Fairy Tail."

* * *

><p>Dear Reader,<p>

Short but important. Lucy is pregnant again and well, I don't give away any spoilers but you all will love what I have planned or you might kill for it. Either way, the EPIC battle (or at least I'll try to make it epic) with Zeref is coming, not mention all the side battle Dragon Slayer vs Acnologia and a few battle with OCs vs Fairy Tail members and a raven tail vs a fairy tail. I better stop before I give away complete spoilers but its going to be good. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	15. Chapter 15: Save, Unnoticed, Return

Chapter 15:

Save, Unnoticed, Return

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 1 1/2 months*

We walked off the train as I get nervous. 'I hope they don't notice anything,' I thought while I pulled off the a necklace and we walked out of Mangolia train station.

_Flashback on the train (2 weeks ago):_

"_Remind me, why did we take the train," Natsu asked as he clutched his stomach._

"_I'm sorry, Mirajane was out of teleporting lacrima and for your information according to the instructions on the __teleporting __lacrima its says not use when you are three or more months along in pregnancy. And according to Emiko, Draco, and Tatus, I've had a new for almost three-month," I replied, "Which is why Igneel flew us down to where we just outside the town."_

"_Alright, you're right and I'm sorry," Natsu responded and I look him and I saw understanding and I saw something else, I saw worry._

"_Natsu, whats wrong," I asked and he frowns throw his pain._

"_The guild, if they, especially Erza, found out that you are with child, they will try to stop you from fighting," Natsu said, "While I'm worried about you, I can't stop, but the guild will try to stop you."_

"_I know that which is why I brought this," I replied as showed him a glass __flask__ that was rounded and had short neck and cork the was connected to a chain. Inside flask was a silver liquid thats called unnoticeable potion._

"_Whats that," Natsu asked as he analyzed flask._

"_Well, you know me and reading," I replied, "I did some reading on potions that well make my pregnancy unnoticeable to those who don't know even."_

"_Lucy, you know that we have two dragon slayers in the guild," Natsu responded, "They can smell and hear like dragon."_

"_I know, Natsu which why this potion was extremely hard to find," I told him, "It can mask over anything and I had the potion maker make it to where it can mask and unnoticeable anything about this pregnancy even the scent of the pregnancy."_

"_How will the potion last," Natsu asked._

"_One to three months," I replied, " I don't think we'll need anymore time then that."_

_Natsu nodded then he asked me, "When do you plan to take the potion?"_

"_I'm thinking right after we get off the train," I answered and I looked into Natsu's eyes and we both had tears in our eyes._

"_Lucy," Natsu whispered._

"_I don't like lying, either," I replied, "I want to tell them the good news but we have to beat Zeref then we can have this baby and be happy again. I love you, Nuria, and our second child I'm carrying but I don't want our world to go to crap and not have a place for our family to happen."_

"_I know," Natsu replied and we both began to let the tears roll down my face, "I just wish that things didn't have to be this way."_

"_I know and I'm wishing for the same thing," I replied then we kissed, "I love you."_

"_I love you, too," Natsu replied._

_End of Flashback._

"Lucy, take that potion now before we get in smelling distance of Gajeel and Wendy," Natsu whispered and I nodded as silent tears rolled down face. I uncorked the bottle and drank the potion while we walked.

"I took it," I whispered and Natsu grabbed my hand and I

"How long does it to take effect,"Natsu asked.

"A minute, and its been 58 seconds. It will be in effect in 2 seconds,"I replied.

"Well, six feet from the mile radius," Natsu replied.

"12 seconds is more than enough time for potion to take effect since we walk a 8 feet every second, we were good," I responded. Then 12 seconds later we stepped into the mile radius of the guild aka the longest distance a dragon slayer can get a scent and the potion just kicked in about 10 seconds ago.

**Third Person Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 5 minutes later*

"Wendy, do you smell that," Gajeel asked and Wendy smiled lightly.

"Those are some scents I have smelt in a while," Wendy said.

"Four years for me," Gajeel replied and Wendy smile faded slightly but remained.

"Yea, but its been almost 8 years for me," Wendy responded, "If Romeo, Happy, Carla, and I hadn't been on that mission, we could have gone."

"Its okay Wendy," Romeo said then he kissed her on the cheek, "At least we can tell them the good news in person."

"I know," Wendy replied and she looked at the new diamond ring on her finger.

"So I'm guessing you've all ready claimed fire boy as your mate," Gajeel whispered into Wendy's ear and she blushed then nodded.

"Good for you sky maiden," Gajeel replied with hearty chuckle.

"Gajeel," Wendy spoke with embarrassment in her voice which made Gajeel laughed harder.

"So am I the first to about you two being engaged," Gajeel asked sounding serious.

"Yyes," Wendy replied as she blushed even harder.

"Wow, Romeo, you haven't told your father yet," Gajeel asked.

"My father, he been lecturing about how marriage was the worst decision of his life," Romeo said, "He'a so annoying… I would rather you or Natsu get the news first then my father, not really the person I want to know first. He'll probably give me a 24 hour lecture on why marriage is the decision of my life. The only problem is I don't think I should listen to a lecture that won't change my mind."

"You are just like Salamander on the front," Gajeel commented, "When you make a decision, you stick to. Wendy, you made a good choice."

"Thanks for blessing, Gajeel," Wendy said to her brother figure, "It's really sweet."

"I AM NOT SWEET," Gajeel yelled.

"Oh, Gajeel, thats what you get for teasing me," Wendy said as she began to fall to the floor laughing, "That was priceless!"

Then the door swung open and I familiar female voice rang throw the guild as it yelled, "WE'RE HOME!" Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo, and everyone else turned to looked at the door and saw a girl with tan skin, brown eyes, and light pink hair who smiles with her parents, Natsu and Lucy, behind her after she kicked the door wide open. (Author note: Nuria 's hair is a lighter pink than Natsu's because of Lucy's blond hair. Think of it as mixing white with pink, it becomes lighter.)

"Hey, guys and girls, who's ready to help us fight Zeref," Natsu asked sounding very bold.

"Anytime, anywhere, when do face with the dirty bag," Laxus said, "After all, a little bird told me that my dear old man is working with him along with the Mystic Wolf guild."

"Damn," Emiko cursed under her breath.

"Emiko, you know you can't deal with them, you've help with Zeref's dragon," Natsu said as he and his family went to the back of the guild, "Mirajane, one fire whiskey and spicy orange for Nuria. And for Lucy and Emiko?"

"I'll have some sushi, I'm more hungry than thirsty after I always drinking water," Emiko said with a smile as Natsu sat at the bar with Nuria in his lap, Emiko on the left of Natsu and Lucy on the right of him.

"I want the usually Strawberry milk with two cherries on top,"Lucy spoke with a smile, "And Mirajane, I missed you very much."

"Welcome home," Mirajane said then everyone got out of their usual spots and ran over to them and did a group hug.


	16. Chapter 16: Operation Virgin Black

Chapter 16:

Operation Virgin Black

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 1 hour later*

"So, Salamander, last time we saw each there," Gajeel said, "You said that you might be able to find out where My and Wendy's dragons are."

"I did and I've got step by step instructions to their locations but I need everyone to focus on Zeref," I replied, "You, Wendy, Draco, Tatus, Laxus, Cobra, Sting, Rogue, and Emiko are going to be facing Acnologia."

"We didn't get that stupid dragon on that island," Gajeel responded, "What makes this any different from last time?"

"More dragon slayers to start," I said, "And this time, it's not just our lives on an island in danger, everything is in danger. Zeref wants to 'restart' the world."

"Alright, alright, I get it, you need me," Gajeel said.

"It's not just me," I replied, "Gajeel, our families and friends lives are on the line."

"Ya, but the moment this Zeref stuff is over. Location of Metalicana and Grandeeney will be given," Gajeel responded.

"Its deal but take my advice make sure you take your family with you. They'll want to meet your dad," I replied and Gajeel chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of leaving them," Gajeel said as he got up and left me. After that I smelt master Makarov's scent come set me.

"Good afternoon, Gramps," I said as I looked at him, "What can I do for you?"

"When are going to take the spot of being the master of Fairy Tail," Makarov asked.

"I have unfinished business with Zeref first," I replied and the master raised an eye brow.

"Yes, I know but I like to know how do you plan to handle this business, Natsu," Makarov responded

"Well, first I need all the good guild to meet with us as soon as possible," I replied then Mirajane gave Makarov a beer.

"Can I ask why," Makarov said as he took a sip of beer.

Zeref has an army and a dragon," I told him, "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Alright, I see your point," Makarov replied then he sighed, "I'll get a hold of all the guilds tonight and see if they can meet here tomorrow."

"Thank you master," I responded then he nodded and left the room. 'Zeref has to be stop if he isn't, we all die,' I thought as I watched my guild mates have fun catching up with me and my family, 'I can't let that happen, I won't.'

**Third Person Pov.:**

Meanwhile in a dark cave on Fiore sea-line. "So our meeting place for well our army is," Jadez said as laid in hammock in the cave as Zeref watched the fire.

"We're meeting in the Mystic Wolf Guild," Zeref replied, "Its three miles north of here."

"Understood, when do we move on plan Virgin Black," Jadez asked as he swung back and forth in his hammock.

"After out meeting tomorrow, operation Virgin Black ," Zeref replied, "After meeting tomorrow, we go onto step four of Virgin Black, take down all enemies and that has to happen no matter the cost."

"I hear you loud and clear," Jadez replied, "And Maryl, will she be fighting in this war?"

"Yes, she is intelligent and her magic is almost as strong as mine," Zeref responded with a smirk, "After she is my wife and I want her by my side when we start a new world."

"Understandable sir," Jadez said, "Where she anyway?"

"The doctor," Zeref replied, "She's been throwing up every morning for the past week and half."

"Do you think she is," Jadez asked as he looked at Zeref with wide eyes.

"Yes, I think she is," Zeref responded and he had look of conflation on his face.

"You look conflate," Jadez said, "Zeref, I see you as my dad. You can tell me anything."

"If she is carrying my child, then I may change my mind about her being on the battle field," Zeref replied.

Jadez nodded then said, "What if I got some info from a dream that little Lucy had not to long ago about being with child and going to war. Lucy has decided that she will fight by Natsu's side, she is so brave isn't she."

"She is in deed," Zeref replied, "I'm guessing that Natsu aloud her to make her own choice and I'm sure Natsu wasn't jumping for joy about."

"Nope," Jadez said.

"We'll be using that Lucy's pregnancy against him," Zeref said, "I'll put a magic to her throat and see if Natsu cares more about his mate and future child more then this world. Its going to be lovely results."

"I'm sure you're right," Jadez responded, "I'm going to get a some sleep for tonight, I'm going enter her . "

"Its alright, I'm sure that Maryl will be here soon," Zeref replied as he look at his watch which said that it was 5:30pm, "Her doctor appoint was at five this evening, she'll be back in 30 minutes."

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 3 1/2 hours later*

Lucy, Nuria, and I were almost home as I thought, 'Man, I hope Happy kept his promise on keeping the house clean.' We walked up the stairs and I unlocked the door and opened and I saw that it was dust free and fresh out of food. "Well, Happy kept his promise," I said as I looked around the apartment.

"Yea, cleaned everything, even the fridge," Lucy said as she opened the fridge.

"No surprise there," Nuria said, "Uncle Happy said something about need to refill the fridge when he gets back from his mission on the lacrima yesterday."

"Well, he won't have to worry about, we'll refill it," Lucy spoke, "Tomorrow since we ate at the guild."

"Yea," I replied.

"Come on, let's get you into bed," Lucy said as she grabbed Nuria and took her to her room and I got comfortable on the couch.

*TIME SKIP 5 minutes later*

"She's asleep," Lucy said as she walked out of Nuria's room.

"Thats good," I replied and I watched Lucy walk over the book shelf and grabbed a book.

"I guess I should relax since we might be heading to the battle field soon, this might be the last time," Lucy said as she came over and laid on top of me and placed her head on my chest as she opened her book.

"We'll have plenty of time to relax," I replied while I played with her hair then I saw a tear, "Lucy, whats wrong?"

"Starting tomorrow, we getting ready for a war that could mean the end of the world," Lucy responded, "The next time, we relaxed will be when this war is over and I have this baby."

"And that day will come, I promise," I said as I squeezed her then placed my lips on top of hers.

I rubbed my tongue on the bottom of her lip and she gasped giving me entry. We broke apart for air and Lucy turned over and hid face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her as felt my shirt get wet. "Natsu, if something... If something were to happen to me and it would be long time before you see," Lucy whispered, "Promise, you want do anything stupid and that you'll take of Nuria."

"Luce, why would you think that we would ever be separated," I asked and she looked at me.

"Natsu, it's a possible, and I don't you hurting yourself or doing something worst because of me," Lucy replied, "I'm asking you because if I were to be in coma or worse, someone has take care Nuria that person has to be you."

"Alright, alright, I promise," I replied then I kissed her.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

Okay, things are building up and I'm kind of stalling for time. Yes, I'll admit it, I'm stalling because not a great writer of battle scenes. But the next chapter the battles will began, I don't know how they will all go but I'm mapping it out in my head. Anyways, words of encouragement along with your thoughts on this chapter in a review would be appreciated very much. Shout-out to FairyTailLover390, GaLe451, and LeahMineStar, your guys reviews have been very in encouraging and its helped through my writer's block. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and sorry for the long dear readers note.  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	17. Chapter 17: Zeref is Coming

Chapter 17:

Zeref is Coming

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 1 week and 4 days later*

_Dream state:_

_It was dark and I was on my hands and knees and I couldn't see anything. "We are just outside Mangolia, tell Natsu. Zeref wants him to know," a voice in the shadows said as I looked around._

"_Who are you," I asked in a loud but shaken voice._

"_Jadez Rhodes," the voice replied, "I'm the guy who has plagued your dreams or should I say nightmares."_

"_You, you made my daughter go through this pain," I yelled as tears ran down my face._

"_Let your husband know that we are one day of travel away from Mangolia and when we get there, he is in for one hell of a ride," Jadez replied, "You see soon, Little Lucy Dragneel. Oh and congrats on the baby."_

"_Leave my future child out of this, you son of a bitch," I yelled but Jadez just laughed as he disappeared._

_End of dream state._

I wake up in a sweat and I was breathing heavily as my heart raced. "Natsu, wake up," I spoke and I looked over at him, "Natsu, I need you right now. Get up!"

Natsu opened his eyes and he said, "Lucy, whats the matter. I could her your speeding heart in my sleep."

"I just got a message from of Zeref's lackey," I said as I grabbed my forearms, "We've got 24 hours before they get here."

"Lets go," Natsu said as he got up, I notice that he was shirtless and that made me blush, "Luce, is something wrong. You looked distracted."

After that, Natsu curdled over to me and he got to where he was two centimeters from kissing me and he was looking in me straight in the eye. "Nat…Natsu I… I think the hormones are getting to me," I replied as I blushed while my right hand touched his abs, "You should put a shirt on before we both get distracted."

"Right… Umm… I'll do that and you being in your just bra and shorts isn't helping me either," Natsu responded then he kissed me and he went to go put his shirt.

"I'm umm… Sorry," I replied then I went to my dresser and got a shirt on.

"I'll go wake Nuria," Natsu said after which, he left the room. 'Damn these pregnancy hormones,' I thought as I put on my clothes for the day.

"Lushy," I heard a familiar voice call from the kitchen. I walked into the Kitchen to see Happy, Carla, and Sorairo.

"Hey aunty Lucy," Sorairo said as flew around the room.

"Morning, so what does everyone want for breakfast," I asked.

"Fish," Happy and Sorairo yelled.

"Lucy's special spicy breakfast," Nuria and Natsu shouted.

"How Fish, my special spicy breakfast, and strawberry yogurt parfait," I said.

"Wow, mommy, your making a fest for breakfast," Nuria commented.

"Yes, I guess I am," I replied as I walked over Nuria, "And I would love for you to help me."

"Mommy making a fest, daddy waking me up, mommy asking for my help,"Nuria spoke then she glared at me and Natsu, "Whats the secret? You two are hiding something."

"Nuria," Natsu whispered with worried eyes that looked at me.

"Truth, honest, alright, I'm going to be honest," I said, "Nuria, you know Zeref is trying to destroy and we are going to stop him."

"Yes, Shannon and Igneel explain that to me," Nuria replied.

"I got something last night that told me that Zeref and his followers will be here in 23 hours 56 minutes," I replied, "They made camp last night and they started heading our four minutes ago at eight o'clock this morning."

"What are we doing here," Nuria yelled, "We need to go to the guild!"

"Nuria, YOU are not in charge," I spoke, "Yes, we will go to the guild but I want to try to have enjoy our time together because we don't who will be hurt, put into a coma, or worst…So please, let's try to have breakfast then we can go to the guild and prepare for war because the next few days will be almost unbearable. Please Nuria, after this, you'll understand."

"Okay, you for mom and dad, I'll do anything," Nuria replied then we hugged.

"Thank you," I whispered and Nuria nodded.

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 7 hours later*

"Natsu, you better have good reason to call us," Sting yelled as he and Sabertooth walked into the guild.

"Its the same reason I called the other guilds, Sting," I replied, "Tell that news I got last night. Zeref is coming here to Mangolia and we agreed that we all beat would him together."

"Alright, so you got a plan," Hibiki asked as he was the new master of Blue Pegasus. 'I can't Hibiki became the master of Blue Pegasus, the flirt," I thought as I watched Hibiki and other guild masters sit in a circle.

"I told you guys the dragon prophecy last time," I said, "My family: Lucy, Nuria, and I face Zeref. The other dragons Gajeel, Wendy, Draco, Tatus, Laxus, Cobra, Sting, Rogue, and Emiko are going to be facing Acnologia. The rest of you will be facing the dark guilds like Raven Tail."

"Alright, then lets get ready for battle," Lyon, the master of Lamia Scale, spoke.

"I'm still trying to figure out how you became master, Lyon," Gray said and Lyon just smile.

"I worked to improve myself and over time, I became master of Lamia Scale," Lyon replied, "Though, I see you've done well yourself, personal adviser for the next master. That can be a very important job. Jura was going to be master but like Gildarts turned down the position so he like you is my personal adviser."

"At least I'm married," Gray hissed and I laughed.

"Yes, you won dear sweet Juvia, I admit defeat in that years ago," Lyon said, "But Meredy and I are engaged to be married."

"What," Everyone yelled and Lyon just smiled and then Jellal went into over protective big brother mode.

"Meredy is this true," Jellal asked and the pink curly-haired girl looked at Jellal.

"Yes," Meredy replied then she showed them the ring and she smiled.

(Author's note: Agg, I couldn't use Sherry because she is with Ren and her cousin just seemed to young. Thats when I decided Meredy should be Lyon because how was Ultear's adopted daughter and all so I did it. Surprise!)

"Lyon, you might want to run," Gray whispered then Lyon got up and ran for his life.

"Lyon, if you don't want to die, you'll stop right now and explain this to me," Jellal yelled as he chased Lyon.

**Third Person Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 15 hours 38 minutes later*

In the forest of Mangolia stood Zeref and his followers. "We are ready when ever you are master Zeref," a male with black hair and light green eyes said.

"Good, Roger, then its time to call Natsu and his companions to battlefield," Zeref replied with a smirk, "Set up a telepath network were they can me but they can't replied."

"Of course, right away sir," Roger said as he put to two fingers to his head and got to work.

"Be prepare, Natsu, your life on with all those who oppose me will go down in my darkness," Zeref said then he and his followers began to laugh evilly.


	18. Chapter 18: The War Begins

Chapter 18:

The War Begins

**Natsu Pov.:**

We all were asleep when we all woke up to a voice in our head. "Natsu and followers, are you wake," a voice of a male said in my head and just about everyone groaned in response, "Good cause Zeref would like to have a word with you."

"Good morning Natsu and friends," Zeref spoke in my head, "Me, my followers, and Acnologia are in the Forest of Mangolia. You have one hour to try to find us and attack us. Good luck!"

"What are we going to do, Natsu," Hibiki asked as we all got up.

"Eat breakfast and find Zeref," I replied, "The dragon slayers will come with me, Lucy, and Nuria. I have a feeling Acnologia will be with Zeref. You've got 15 minutes to eat breakfast."

*TIME SKIP 15 minutes later*

"Alright, groups are set," I spoke as I looked at the groups, "The exceed group should take to the sky. Warren, use your telepathy to talk to them. Carla, Lily, Happy, Lector, and Fro when any of them spot Zeref and/or Acnologia, tell Warren right away. Then Warren you tell me."

"Meanwhile, I'll have Loke and Nuria will have Virgo search on the ground," Lucy spoke as she smiled at Nuria who was holding Virgo who she had made a contract with two weeks ago.

"Hibiki will be here at the guild gathering information and informing the others on anything that may help in improving our chance of victory," I said, "Jellal, I know you and Erza went around gathering information on Zeref over the eight years while my families away and I know you just got back a week ago but I need the names of the guilds that are working with Zeref."

"Alright," Erza said as she pulled out her list of know guild working with Zeref.

"Once, we've got locations on Zeref and Acnologia then Team Dragon Slayers and Team Dragneel will move to that location," I spoke, "After we get there, everyone else will begin their battles."

"Natsu and I came up with that battle plan last night," Lucy said, "As long as stick to that plan, we have 97% chance of winning."

"What about the other 3%," Jenny asked as she held close to Hibiki.

"You don't want to know because if we don't win this we're ALL die," Lucy said as she looked at the floor, "And Personally I don't want to think of what would happen after that." After that, everyone in the guild was silent as if someone had just died.

"Guys, snap out of it," I yelled and everyone stared at me, "We're going to win this so don't lose focus. Now team Exceed move out." After that, Carla, Lily, Happy, Lector, and Fro took to the sky while Lucy and Nuria pulled out Loke's and Virgo's key.

"Open Gate of Loin/Maiden," Lucy and Nuria yelled in unisons they turned the keys to the side, "Loke/Virgo!" Then Loke and Virgo appeared side by side as they looked at Lucy and Nuria.

"Good morning, Lucy," Loke said with a smile that was directed at Lucy.

"Hello, little Princess, how may I help you today," Virgo said to Nuria.

"Loke, you will be working with Virgo in the search for Zeref and Acnologia," Lucy spoke, "Try not to get caught because we need to them. If team exceed finds them first, Warren will contact you telepathy and you can return to the spirit world."

"It's just as my mom said Virgo, you'll be working with Loke," Nuria said, "Please be safe, if you see Zeref and/or Acnologia don't engage just return to the spirit world and give me their location via your key."

" Same goes for you too Loke," Lucy told Loke and both Loke and Virgo nodded then they went out into the field.

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 36 minutes later*

"We have word from team exceed," Warren spoke, "As excepted Zeref and Acnologia are together. Their about 10 miles north."

"Loke just went back to the spirit world," I said as I put Loke's key away.

"So did Virgo," Nuria said as she put Virgo's key away.

"Team Dragon Slayers and Team Dragneel are going together," Natsu said then we ran off into the forest.

**Third Person Pov.:**

Makarov took the lead after Natsu left. "Ready," Gildarts asked.

"Yep," Makarov replied then she turned the Guild and other guilds, "Lets charge!"

"Aye SIR," Everyone yelled then they charge toward Mangolia forest. The first one they meet is Ivan, master of Raven Tail.

"Well, father, its been far too long," Ivan spoke as he flashed an evil smirk toward Makarov.

"I have to disagree," Makarov replied, "It hasn't been long enough. Erza, Gildarts, go ahead, I can my own son."

Erza and Gildarts ran pass Ivan as he laughed and said, "You think you can take me on, thats rich."

"We'll see about that Ivan," Makarov said as he cracked knuckles.

"I guess we will," Ivan responded then they moved to attack each other.

Meanwhile Ezra and Gildarts were looking for opponents. "Do you really think the master can handle his own son," Ezra asked and Gildarts sighed and looked at the ground as they ran.

"No, I don't think he can but the master is filled with surprises," Gildarts replied and Erza nodded.

"Well, well, I think we've meant before," a wolf named Fenris said as he turned into a human, "The beautiful Erza Scarlet or I should I say Fernandes. You should stayed with Scarlet."

"You," Erza spoke while she stared down Fenris, "Gildarts, you can go ahead. I've got this."

"You sure," Gildarts asked and Erza shot a look that said let-me-handle-this.

"Yes, go," Erza replied then Gildarts grit his teeth and took off running.

*TIME SKIP 4 minutes later*

"Ezra sure is brave," Jadez said and Gildarts stopped running and looked at him, "Taking on a werewolf then Makarov took on his own son. I question the judgement of you fairy tail members."

"Who the hell are you," Gildarts asked and Jadez smirked.

"Only Zeref's right hand man," Jadez replied, "And the one who has been giving Lucy nightmares."

"Now you're just asking for trouble," Gildarts responded as he cracked his neck.

"I'm only wanting to make Lucy's dreams come true," Jadez said, "No, I want her nightmares to come true. Which for you Mr. Clive means that you have to die, sorry."

**Natsu Pov.:**

We got to a clearing and there sat Zeref on huge rock. "Oh, Dragneels," Zeref said as he smile evilly a me, "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Zeref," I whispered and I glared at him.

"Zeref, you are going down," Nuria yelled and she lit her right hand on fire then Lucy got star-dust around her hand and I lit my hand on fire.

"Alright Dragneels, have it your way," Zeref said and he got into a fighting stance.

Fire/Star Dragon Iron/Metro Fist/Punch," Nuria, me, and Lucy yelled and unison and we went attacked.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

I had to really rack my brain for this chapter so I now I have writer's block. But at least I have the battles set. A father/son battle kinda like vader vs luke in stars wars ecpect father is good and the son is bad so the results will be different. Erza vs Fenris the werewolf because Erza has sivler which is believe to kill a were but it will be an awesome battle, I hope. Then we have Gildarts vs Jadez that one should be fun because you have no idea how dream magic can be used in battle but I have a plan that will make this an epic battle. But the most important battle is Zeref vs the Dragneels and I've got the ending to the battle planned out but I need to get that part first. Sorry for the long dear readers, just want to write it. Thanks for reading and reviewing  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	19. Chapter 19:Son, Silver, Fear, Black Out

Chapter 19:

Son, Silver, Fear, Black Out

**Third Person Pov.:**

Makarov was slowing down and was trying to catch his breath and Ivan smirked. "You should retired," Ivan commented as Makarov faced off with Ivan, "But then who would be master Fairy Tail."

"I am retiring after this War, Natsu Dragneel will become Master of my beloved Fairy Tail," Makarov replied and Ivan got angry.

"You would let an Idiot became the master of Fairy Tail yet," Ivan said as attack Makarov, "Yet you would kick a genius like me out of that guild!"

"I didn't kick you out of Fairy Tail because you are genius," Makarov responded, "I kicked you out because you killed one of the members of Fairy Tail."

"She betrayed me," Ivan yelled as he kept attacking Makarov, "My SISTER betrayed me! She promised me that would find my wife, Tomoyo, but instead she brought back a dead Tomoyo! Meilin betrayed me!"

"No she did bring Tomoyo back," Makarov responded, "You just took out your anger and grief out on Meilin and she die because of it. I didn't tell Laxus because that he would scar him for life to know that his own father killed his aunt. Ivan… You destroyed our family and it gives me grief that you can't get past your wife's death."

"Laxus doesn't know how his aunt Meilin betrayed me," Ivan whispered.

"No, he doesn't anything about how Meilin and Tomoyo die," Makarov responded, "I rather him hate me then you but what you did at the Magic Games nine years ago, you ruined any respect he had for you."

"Damn you," Ivan and he used destroy magic as he built a yellow-green ball in hands.

"I'm sorry, Ivan but I can't let you," Makarov said then he created white ball in his hands, "Fairy Law." After that, a bright light envelops a wide aura around Makarov and inflicted heavy damage on Ivan.

Meanwhile Erza was fighting Fenris. "You Know Erza, you would make a wonderful werewolf," Fenris said, "A red werewolf with brown eyes. Too bad the full moon is tomorrow… While I can change forms anytime I want, I can give people the bite on a full moon night."

"Too bad I'm going have to stop you right here and now," Erza replied as requiped from Heaven's Wheel Armor to her newest armor Mercury Silver Armor.

"You'll have to kill me," Fenris spoke.

Erza frowned at Fenris as she said, "If that is how it has to be then so be it…" Then she got into a fighting stance and faced Fenris.

"You are very interesting Erza," Fenris replied with a little laughter, "But I'm going to have end this here. Werewolf magic: Wolf Claws!" After that, Fenris finger nails grow into claws and he charged at Erza. When Fenris was in reach, Erza swung her silver sword at Fenris's hands and hit them leaving large cuts that were bleeding causing Fenris to howl in pain.

"Interesting isn't, this sword is pure silver which is usually a weak metal but it seems to have a great effect on you," Erza whispered.

"How did you," Fenris said, "I'm bleeding, I've never bleed before."

"Thats because you never faced a silver weapon," Erza replied, "Thats a werewolf's weakness is silver weapons."

"You bitch," Fenris said as he got to his feet and charge at Erza, "Werewolf magic: Wolf fangs!"

"Not going to work," Erza said then she swung the silver sword at Fenris and it hit his shoulder and he howled in pain again, "Do you give up?"

"Never, I would rather die then give up to a women like you," Fenris replied and that pissed Erza off.

"Fine, then you leave me with no other choice," Erza spoke sounding dark as she move the her sword to Fenris's heart, "This is your last chance, Fenrise, surrender or die."

Fenris's eyes went wide and he gulp as he accepted his fate. "Death is nothing to fear so I will give up," Fenris then Erza plunged her silver sword into Fenris and he died with in seconds. Erza pulled her sword out of the died werewolf then plunged it into the ground to clean it off.

"What an honorable opponent," Erza whispered as she pulled her sword out.

While up ahead, Gildarts was facing Jadez as he brought forth monster from Lucy's dreams. "I can only use thing from the dreams of those I plagued and I'm showing the monsters from Lucy's nightmares," Jadez said as Gildarts fought a red monster, "But thats not the thing that happened in her nightmares. Here let me show you."

Then Jadez gave transported them to one of Lucy's nightmares. The nightmare took place in Mangolia forest but it was different, the forest was gone and the sky was blood-red and the clouds were jet black. Around the forest laid the die bodies of all there comrades and Gildarts eyes widened as he saw Cana's die body. "Cana, no, Nuria stop," Gildarts heard Lucy yell and he watched the little girl move toward Natsu who was barely breathing, "Nuria, don't kill him, that's your father. Remember!"

"I know mommy but I can't control my body," Nuria replied with tears, "I'm so sorry…"

"Its ok," Natsu responded then Nuria killed Natsu and Gildarts eyes went even wider and then everything went back to normal. Gildarts was back in the real Mangolia forest and he dropped to his knees.

"Its amazing what fear can do," Jadez said as he smiled, "It makes a person weak and open for an attack." Gildarts looked up at Jadez but his eyes didn't show fear, they showed strength.

"Thats not what fear does," Gildarts replied as he got into a fighting stance.

"Than what does it do," Jadez asked as he faced Gildarts.

"It makes a person stronger and it gives them courage," Gildarts replied and he charged at Jadez, "Thats what I taught Natsu and what kind of man would that make me if I didn't follow my own teachings." Then Gildarts used Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean on Jadez, this launched Jadez into sky.

"You'll pay for this Gildarts Clive," Jadez yelled as he flew off.

"Well, that was easy," Gildarts commented as he watched Jadez fly.

**Natsu Pov.:**

'We've been at this for an hour and Zeref looks like he only just started while we look beat,' I thought as I stared Zeref down as I looked around he cliff that we . "Whats wrong, Natsu, you done already," Zeref asked.

"Not a chance," I replied then I signaled Lucy and Nuria move in.

"You guys can't do a unison raid if one of you is out," Zeref said and his was at Lucy who was farthest from me and closest to the edge of the cliff, "Black magic: Night push!" Then a black hand moved out of his hand and hit Lucy in the stomach which caused her to fall over the edge.

"LUCY," I yelled as she fell over the edge.

"NAT," Lucy yelled but she stopped yelling my name then I thought, 'No, my wife, my mate, the love of my life is gone. She can't be...Lucy!'

**Lucy Pov.:**

I was falling but I didn't feel the wind, I opened my eyes to see that I was in Horologium. " Horologium, how did you," I spoke but before I finish asking my question, we hit the ground and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

Dun, dun, DUN! What an tension chapter, Natsu thinks he lost Lucy but Horologium. Sorry for not mentioning the Dragon Slayers vs Anologia but I will mention either in the next chapter or the chapter after. Also I wanted to let you that made the reason Ivan was kicked out of the guild since its never talked about, I thought I come up with something realistic. Anyways, tell me what you think in a review! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	20. Chapter 20: Tears and Victory

Chapter 20:

Tears and Victory

**Natsu Pov.:**

"No! No, mommy no," Nuria cried as she fell to her knees and tears poured out of eyes and put her hands on the ground for support, "You, Hurt my mom! You will pay, Zeref! Daddy let's do the unison raid!"

"Lucy," I whispered as silent tears rolled down my face.

"Dad, focus, she can't really be gone," Nuria said as she wiped her tears away, "Lets do the unison raid."

"Alright," I replied and I wiped away my tears.

"Ready," Nuria whispered and I nodded as she got back to her feet.

"You, think a little unison raid will beat me," Zeref said with a laugh.

"Set," Nuria and then we breathed in.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR," Nuria and I yelled in unison then our flames that we roared attacked Zeref. After that I went into lighting-flame dragon mode.

"Lets do it again but I'll use my lighting fire dragon roar this time," I spoke and Nuria nodded in agreement as we got into a fighting stance.

"I'll use my star fire dragon roar," Nuria said and she went into star flame dragon mode.

"Ready," I whispered, "Set…"

"Star/lighting fire dragon ROAR," Nuria and I said then we hit Zeref. The smoke cleared and there on the ground laid an almost dead Zeref.

"Lets finish," Nuria said as her hand lit up in flames.

"Together," I said and she nodded and I lit my hands up in flames.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist," Nuria and I yelled and we punched Zeref and he stopped breathing.

"We beat him," I said as I fell to ground feeling tire.

"If only mom was here to celebrate with us," Nuria said and she sat down and hugged her legs.

**Third Person Pov.:**

Sting, Rogue, Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel, Draco, and Tatus where fighting Acnologia. "Whats taking them to get Cobra out of prison," Sting yelled as all the dragon slayer attacked Acnologia.

"Well, they should be here any minute," Rogue said, "Elfman, Mirajane, and Lisanna did leave yesterday morning…"

"Yea, I hope they get here soon," Laxus said as he tried to focus on the battle and not on his wife.

"Well, I need think you all would need me that badly," Cobra said then he used his poison claws on Acnologia.

"Glad you could join us," Gajeel said as Cobra joined the battle.

"I've got one question,"Laxus said, "Is Mirajane okay?"

"She's fine," Cobra respond, "Now focus on the battle."

"Now that everyone is here," Wendy said, "Lets take this dragon down."

"Altogether now," Tatus yelled, "We all roar on …. TWO… THREE!"

"White/Shadow/Lighting/Sky/Iron/Earth/Star/Poison Dragon Roar," Sting, Rogue, Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel, Draco, Tatus, and Cobra yelled in unison. The the roars combine and hit Acnologia and he fell to the ground and was defeated.

"We DID IT," Wendy yelled with pride in her voice as she jumped into the air.

**Natsu Pov.:**

"I can't believe mommy gone," Nuria said as rocked back and forth while she kept hugging her legs. I got up and walked over to Nuria and sat down while I pulled her into my arms as she began to cry.

"At least we defeated Zeref," I spoke and Nuria nodded while she place her head on my chest. It was after that, that Virgo appeared.

"Little Princess, I have some news on your mother," Virgo told her and Nuria looked at Virgo.

"She is not dead," Virgo said and she smiled.

"She's not but then where is she," Nuria asked as she went look over the cliff to serif Lucy was there,

"She is in coma," Virgo replied and her smile turned into frown, "We don't know how long she will be in a coma and Loke is doing his best to help her in the spirit world but to do her pregnancy, she can't be moved."

"Mommy, I hope she will be ok," Nuria whispered.

"What about the baby," I asked, "Is the baby okay?"

"The baby will born when Lucy comes back to this world," Virgo replied, "The spirit king put a spell on her so that would happen since we don't know how long will be in a coma. All we know that it will be longer then two days in the spirit which is why the spirit king did what he did. I'm so sorry master Natsu and little princess. I wish I could give you better news."

(Author's note: Remember one day in the spirit world is three months in earth land. And since humans don't age in spirit world, I made up that king used a spell that sped up the baby's growth in Lucy to the nine month mark then put froze it in time so Lucy would have miss-carriage. I hope that cleared up any confusion, if not then I'm very sorry.)

"At least she and the baby are okay," I said and Nuria nodded.

"Daddy how are going to explain this the guild," Nuria asked and I thought, 'What am I going to do?'

**Nuria Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 1 years later*

"Hey Mirajane," I said as Happy and I came up to the bar after we just got back form a mission, "Is dad here?"

"He is in his office like he usually is," Mirajane replied and I looked at the office and I thought, 'Mom, please come back soon. Dad is so loss without you.' I smiled and went to report the results of my mission to my father as a silent tear ran down my face.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

Last chapter was so good and I was proud of the work I wrote in that chapter then I wrote this... Sighs, I remember I said I was at fight scenes, this is just example of bad, really bad. I'm sorry, I failed! And I really tried to make this fight scene amazing but oh the humanity, I crashed and burned so bad. I know I disappointed all of you... But THE STORY MUST GO ON! Please leave a review, I need a smile after crashing and burning on this chapter, well sort of. Thanks for reading and reviewing!From,

Lavawings


	21. Chapter 21: Long Time No See

Chapter 21:

Long Time No See

**Nuria Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 2 years later*

"That was an awesome mission," Lodoz said as we walked into the guild.

"Yea, your Solid Script is getting better," I said as we walked to the bar.

"Any news about Lucy," Mirajane asked after we sat down at the bar.

"Virgo said that she wake up anytime now," I replied with a smile.

"Thats good," Mirajane responded and I nodded. I looked at master's office that my dad has been hiding in for three years now. I mean he does go home, he does the s-class trails, and other stuff but he hasn't been the same since my mom has been in coma.

"I better go report the mission to my, I mean the master," I said and I got up and went up to the master office. 'I don't why I call my dad the master, maybe it's because he hasn't been like a father to me after mom left,'I thought as I walked up to my father's office.

Once I stood in front of the door and I knocked then I heard my father say, "Come in." I turned the knob and enter the room.

"Hi dad," I said as I walked into the room and my father put on a semi-smile.

"How was your mission, Nuria," my dad asked.

"You'll be happy to know that managed not to destroy anything this time," I spoke with a smile, "But the monster we fought had all ready destroyed half the town so it was kinda given."

"I kinda knew that," my father replied with half-hearted laugh.

"Oh ya dad, I got news from Virgo," I spoke and my father looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"Whats the news," my father said as he searched my eyes.

"She said that my mom is starting to wake up," I said with a soft smile, "She also said that mom whispered our names."

"Thats great news," my dad replied with his trademark grin.

"I haven't seen that smile in three years," I commented and my father's smile grew.

"Well," my father said and he was trying to think of a good excuse.

"Its okay dad, I haven't felt the same either," I replied then my dad jumped over his desk and ran over to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry," my dad whispered and I stood in awe.

"What are you sorry for," I asked.

"I promise your mother if anything would happen to her that I would take good care of you," my father replied, "I haven't been to do very well have I."

"Dad, Dragon Slayers like us, we deeply connect with our mates," I said with slight frown as I finally hugged him back.

"Wait, does that mean," my father spoke, "You found your mate…"

"Da-dad," I squealed and blushed in embarrassment.

"So who is it," my dad asked and I broke out of the hug and looked the other way.

"I think this conversation is a better one to have with mom," I responded as I look avoided my dad's eyes.

I saw my father's arms cross but I didn't look at his face. "Am I not going to like this guy," my father asked with strong voice.

"I'm not sure if you will," I replied as I watched the clouds in the sky outside his office window.

"Nuria Dragneel," my father yelled when suddenly smoke appeared and I saw my mother with a large belly and Loke.

"She just woke up. And by the way, you've got three minutes before the she goes into labor," Loke spoke before disappeared.

"Mommy, you're really back," I asked and the blond women who was about to into Labor smiled.

"Yes, Nuria, I'm home," my mother replied and I looked over at my dad and his were wide as looked at my mother.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lu-cy," my father said getting a little louder each time.

"Hi Natsu," my mother said and my dad looked over joyed.

"LLLLUUUUCCCYYY," my father yelled as he ran over to my mother who smile.

"No time no see," my mother whispered while my dad hugged her.

"I thought I lost you," my dad replied, "I thought I never see you again."

"You know I never really left," my mom responded, "I'm always in your heart."

"I know," my father whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," my mother replied and , "Now can I get a hug from Nuria before I go into Labor."

My mother didn't have ask twice, I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her and squeezed real tight to make sure that this isn't a dream. "I missed you so much," I whispered as tears slipped out of my eyes.

"I know, sweetheart, I know," my mother said as she rubbed but then she stopped and looked at my dad, "Its coming…"

My dad's eyes wide as he scooped up my mom and her ran down the stairs and yelled, "Move out of the way, Lucy and I are having another baby!"

"LUCY'S BACK," I heard many guild members shout.

"We're having a party tonight to Celebrate," I heard Mirajane yell.

"Aye Sir," the whole guild yelled in unison. 'Looks like everything is finally back to normal,' I thought as I left the office, 'Wait, my mother is have BABY!' Then I ran after my parents, using their track them down.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

So there will one more chapter, the epilogue. *Grabs a tissue box and pass it around to those who are crying* I know, but its for the best after all I'm flat out of ideas for this story. So the story is coming to a close but I have ideas for other stories. One is about three OCs who are from our world and jump into a portal to the Fairy Tail world and one is a Fairy tale idea for Fairy Tail. I also got an idea for a gangster story. I'm not sure which I will do first because the portal one is one I will be doing with my friends who are still in high school so that story would take forever. Alright, I'm done rumbling. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


	22. Chapter 22: That's A Wrap

Chapter 22:

That's A Wrap

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 7 years

"Laquan Dragneel," I yelled at a seven-year old boy with blond hair and black eyes who turned away from a girl with long blue hair and brown eyes named Jessica Fernandes who was a year younger than him.

"What mom," Laquan asked as he strolled with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Let put your tie on for you," I said when he reached me and he frowned as fixed up the tie.

"Why do I have wear this stupid thing," Laquan asked and I giggled.

"Because it's your sister's wedding," I replied I finished fixing the red tie.

"I hate this dress shirt, it bothers my throat," Laquan responded.

"Well, you only have to wear it for a day," I said, "When I was seven, I had to wear fancy dresses that wear unbearably heavy all the time."

"Really," Laquan asked and I nodded.

"I hated it,"I spoke and Laquan's eyes widened.

"I thought you were always apart of Fairy Tail," Laquan comment and I looked at Laquan with bittersweet smile.

"I wish," I responded, "I didn't join Fairy Tail till after I met your father almost a year after I ran away from my father."

"So how did you and dad met anyways," Laquan asked then I picked him and put him on my lap.

"That is a very good question but I'll have to tell that later," I respond and Laquan began to pout.

"But I want to know now," Laquan complained.

"How I make that story tonight's bed time story," I replied.

Just as Laquan was about to answer my question, Jessica called out, "Hey, Laquan, get over here! I just saw a lighting bolt hit the top of the church!"

"Just a minute," Laquan said, "Alright mom, it can be tonight's bedtime story." After that, Laquan ran off to Jessica.

"I don't like thunder," I heard Pantherlily shout after the sound of thunder rolled throw. 'Well, they say its good luck when it rains on your wedding day,' I thought as I saw Natsu come over with his tie needing to be tied.

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 1 hour and 15 minutes later*

Everyone was in their places for the wedding well everyone expect the bride. Nuria locked herself in the bridal room and I smell her sweat. "Nuria, sweet heart, the prev. I mean groom is waiting for you," I said as I tried to encourage her to come out and failed.

"No, I don't want to come out," Nuria yelled and I sighed. 'I've been at this for 20 minutes,' I thought while I let out another sigh and stepped away from the bridal room and looked the guild doors, 'I guess I have no choice but to get Lucy.' I glanced at bridal room door before I headed for the guild doors.

Once I reached the door, I pushed them opened and stepped toward Lucy. "Lucy, I think our daughter needs you," I said then Lucy nodded and she got up.

"Hey Daddy, what about me," Laquan asked and I smiled.

"Make sure the groom doesn't something stupid," I told Laquad and he smile and nodded. After that, Lucy and I headed toward Nuria.

**Nuria Pov.:**

"God, what was I thinking," I said to myself as I look at me in the mirror, "There is no way in Hell I can do this. Maybe if I climb out the window, grabbed some money, and got on the next train then I could see Grandpa Igneel. I'm fire dragon slayer and celestial wizard, why am I having cold feet? Whats wrong with my mate is waiting for me and I'm pacing the floor with doubts running throw my head. I wish I could talk to my mom."

And as if on cue, there was knock the and I heard the sweet voice of my mother say, "Nuria,can I come in?"

I didn't need to think twice, I ran to the door, unlocked it, and let my mother in. Once my mother was inside the room, I closed the door and embraced my mother. "I don't think I can do this," I whispered to my mother then she pushed me out of the embrace and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean you can't do this," my mother asked sounding and looking serious.

"I don't know," I said as I wiped away my tears, "Yesterday I was excellent about my wedding then today I'm in here and I get nervous and I can't do it."

"Nuria, this is your mate you're talking," my mother replied with an angry tone, "The person you are destined to be with and trust me I know destiny. Now, take a breath and remember our favorite saying.

I took a deep breath and I said, "Fear points out your weakness but don't let it control. Let it make you stronger and face your fear head on."

"Thats my girl," my mother whispered and she hugs me again.

"Thanks mom," I replied as I hugged her in return.

"Now, smile and let's get your wedding started," my mother said and I nodded as we headed to the door. 'Time to face my fear head on,' I thought as my mother walked back into the guild and grabbed my father's arm.

The guild doors opened and my father and I walked into the guild hall, I looked around at decorations until my locked onto the groom, my mate, Lodoz. "Nuria, you don't have squeeze so much," my dad whispered and I loosen my grip.

"Sorry," I replied and my father laughed.

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 8 hours later*

"And so your father took me to join Fairy Tail," I said as I pulled up the blanket to Laquan's shoulders.

"And then you and dad live happily ever after," Laquan said, "The End!"

I giggled and nodded then I said, "The End." After that, Laquan closed his eyes and went to sleep. When Laquan was asleep, I kissed him on his forehead and got up and turned off the light.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

So that's it, the end. Dragon Prophecy is finished. *Gets tissue and starts to cry* This is one of my works that I'm so proud of, and I'm kinda sad that its over. But, yes there is a but, I have an idea for fairy tail fairy tale fan fic and a AU gangster fairy tail fan fic. Plus I'm getting my next challenge from The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge! tomorrow, I think. And in my personal life, the life outside the internet, I still have Christmas shopping to do. And I also plan on doing some reading of other fan fics to get inspired. Anyways, please reveiw. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
>From,<p>

Lavawings


End file.
